Zordon Says
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Kim has had enough of her abusive husband and is moving back to Angel Grove, but why does she keep hearing Zordon's voice, and why is Tommy the only other person who can hear it? rated T for abuse and mention of drugs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This little baby popped into my head and won't let go, I just hope that it turns out okay.**

 **Disclaimer: NO I don't own this, stop asking.**

…

Chapter one:

Kim closed her eyes as she ran a tired hand over her face, Inya was fussing again. Kim was at her wit's end, she didn't know what to do. _Move back to California,_ a voice, a deep male voice, said, echoing through her mind, it sounded like Zordon, but that couldn't be right, he had died a while ago.

Kim picked up the young infant to try to calm her, holding her up to her shoulder and rubbing her back, murmuring soothing things to her. The damage had been done however as her husband came barging out of his office, "Can't you keep that Brat quiet for five minutes! How am I supposed to work with all of this ruckus!"

Kim took a step back, holding Inya more protectively against her, ever since he had started his own business; his temper had been out of control. Kim didn't mind too much if he hit her, she could handle the hits, she used to be a power ranger, it was when he hit the kids did she mind.

That was the only reason why she was still with him, she knew that she could protect herself and her kids, but others wouldn't be able to. If she left, would someone else fall victim to Luke's foul moods? No, it was best that she stayed to make sure that nobody else got hurt.

A hand across the cheek told her that Luke was waiting for something; Luke didn't like waiting, "I asked you a question, how am I supposed to work with all this Noise!"

"I'm sorry she's fussy, I'll take the kids out so they aren't bugging you."

"Where are you planning to go?" he demanded.

"Only to the park," Kim told him quickly.

"Be back in time to make dinner." He grunted, before stalking back into his office.

…

Kim sank gratefully onto the bench at the local park as she pulled Inya out of her stroller. She was glad to be out of the house even if it was just for a couple of hours. She watched as her two older daughters hurried to the playset, two-year-old Ellie toddling as fast as she could after four-year-old Jaslee.

"They are growing up so fast aren't they?" a voice with a heavy accent asked.

Kim craned her head around to see coach Schmidt standing behind her, "I know, I have a hard time keeping them in clothes." With that she fell silent, growth spurts weren't the main reason she had trouble keeping them in clothes, they just didn't have the money for clothes.

"If you are short on money, I could use your help training some of my girls," Coach Schmidt offered.

Kim smiled gratefully, "Thank you Coach, but I have the girls to worry about and Luke works such odd hours."

"Bring them with you, I don't care, it will be nice to have such young ones around," Coach said plopping down next to Kim, "Who's this little one, I don't believe we met."

Kim shifted her arms so that he could see the baby she was holding better, "This is Katrinya, would you like to hold her, mind you she's been kind of fussy today."

The rest of the time was spent discussing gymnastics with her former coach as he bounced the two-month-old baby gently in his arms.

"I should take you home with me," Kim teased, "she likes you, I have the hardest time getting her to stop fussing."

"She'll grow out of that when she's a bit older."

"When I'm still waiting for Jaslee to outgrow it."

Coach looked at his watch, before handing the baby back to Kim, "It's getting late, I better get back to my gym. If you decide you want the job just stop by my gym."

Kim groaned, she had to get going too, "Jaslee, Ellie, it's time to go!" she called out.

…

Luke was in a bad mood when they got home, "You're late," he growled.

Kim sighed, they were late only by a few minutes, "Only by a few minutes," she said softly trying to soothe him.

 _Smack,_ right across the cheek, "Don't backtalk me, woman!"

Jaslee quickly grabbed Ellie's hand and dragged her to the bedroom, like Kim had taught her to do when her father starts hitting.

"I'm sorry, Luke, it won't happen again," Kim ducked her head down, just in case that wasn't enough.

Luke looked like he was ready to hit her again, but she was saved by his phone ringing, "We will talk about this after dinner."

Kim let out a sigh as she placed the baby in the baby swing, and headed into the kitchen. The cupboards were almost bare, which meant that she would have to ask for money to buy groceries. She shuddered, he was already in a bad enough mood as it was. She better wait to talk about money until after the kids were in bed.

…

Dinner was a quiet meal until Jaslee spilled her milk on her father by accident, "Why you…" Luke began, swinging a fist at her. Kim quickly jumped up and blocked the blow, urging Jaslee to take Ellie and go to their room.

Kim winced as the blows landed, she blocked some of them, but she knew that if he didn't take the anger out on her, he'll take it out on the children, and she couldn't have that.

 _You need to get out of this._ Zordon's voice once again filtered through her mind.

 _But how?_ Kim asked herself, she didn't even have a GED, and Luke kept his money in a closed fist, even from her. Without money or an opportunity for a good job, she had nowhere to go. She glanced at Luke; at least nowhere she could go that was safe from Luke.

 _The Power will protect you._ Zordon's voice stated. Kim groaned, she had lost it, simple as that, she had totally lost it. She was hearing Zordon's voice in her head. That had to be it, a blow to the head she didn't block and know she is hearing her dead mentor's voice in her head.

 _Your old coach offered you a job._

Kim shook her head; she will visit the gym sometime the next morning.

…Reefside California…

Dr. Tommy Oliver was bored, a strange phenomenon for him. He was always busy doing something for as long as he could remember. School was out for the summer so he didn't have lessons to prepare or papers to grade and there was no power ranger activity that he needed to supervise.

He couldn't practice his Karate because he had pulled his hamstring and had been told to take it easy, he would have argued if it hadn't happened when he was visiting his parents and his mom was the one who told him to take it easy. It's one thing to argue with a doctor, it's another to argue with a doctor who happens to be your mother who will fulfill her threat to tie you to your bed if you don't obey her.

So in other words, Tommy was bored with a capital 'B'.

 _You never were bored when you were with Kimberly,_ a voice filtered through his mind causing him to jump, it sounded just like Zordon, but that was impossible, Zordon was dead.

 _The two of you probably would be sitting on that couch remising about your ranger day as you watch your children play nearby._ Zordon's voice saying one of Jason's favorite arguments was strange, especially when it was coming from his own head.

Tommy shook his head to clear it, it didn't matter what the strange voice said, it had given him an idea to help pass the time that wouldn't inquire the wrath of his mother. He could sort through his pictures and label them, a task he had been postponing for the past ten years.

…Florida four months later…

Kim quietly slipped into the house, hoping to once again sneak past Luke without him noticing. It probably would have worked if Luke wasn't waiting for her to get home, "Where have you been?" He demanded.

Kim pursed her lips, she hadn't told him about the job at the gym because she knew that he would take the money she was saving to buy her own place so she could move out with the girls, "I took the girls out," she stated, "Fresh air is good for them you know."

Luke nodded, "I'm meeting a client, and probably will have dinner out. Wait up for me, I want to know exactly where you were at today."

Kim nodded as Luke stormed out the door, leaving his briefcase behind. Kim picked it up, planning to hurry after him and give it to him when it opened having not been latched properly. She gasped at the contents, he wasn't involved in that kind of stuff, was he?

She quickly latched the case and handed it to him as he came back for it, "Consider this your only warning, don't touch my suitcase ever again."

 _Take the girls to Angel Grove,_ Zordon's voice filtered through her mind again, "Of course, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

As soon as Luke left, Kim called the police, her mind made up, she was subconsciously thinking in Zordon's voice because she knew that she would listen to Zordon without question and that was what needed to be done, right?

Five minutes later the doorbell rang, the police had arrived. Kim answered the door timidly, "Oh, that was quick, I thought you might be Luke."

The officer nodded his head, "I was in the neighborhood, my name is Officer Smith, now what seems to be the problem, ma'am."

"I believe that my husband might be involved in selling illegal drugs, his briefcase was stuff full of them."

"Is there anyplace he would hide them here in the house?" Smith asked, if what she said was true then they might be able to take down the drug ring that had been operating here the past few years.

"He doesn't allow any of us into his office, you can look there."Kim offered before bending over to pick up Inya who had crawled over to be asked to be held.

As she picked up the six-month-old her shirt rode up a little revealing the bruises on her back from an argument from the night before, something Officer Smith didn't miss.

He checked out the office, checking out all possible hiding spots, he had found the jackpot of that drug ring case that they had been trying to figure out for the past few years, all that was left was to talk to the wife.

"Mrs. Harmon," he began, "Is it okay if I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Has your husband ever hit you or abuse you in any way," he paused for a second, "I noticed your bruises on your back, are they from him."

Kim thought for a second, did she trust this guy, "Yes, he hit me quite a bit, whenever he was mad, which was often."

The officer wrote something on his notepad before asking, "Did he ever hit the children?"

Kim nodded slowly, "not often though, I tried to keep him away from the children the best that I could."

"Is there anything else you want to tell us about him?"

Kim shook her head, "No I don't think there is anything else."

Officer Smith nodded, "I suggest that you go somewhere else, we don't know how many people are working for Harmon or who he is working for. It will be best if you leave town with the kids and keep a low profile.

 _Your teammates in Angel Grove will protect you and your children._

Kim smiled, "Actually I've been thinking of moving back to California, that's where I am from you see. I have friends there, I'll be protected."

Officer Smith nodded his head, "I'll help you make arrangements as soon as I phone this in."

…

 **A/N: Well what do you think, Kim is moving back to Angel Grove. Why are Tommy and Kim hearing Zordon's Voice? What do you all think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go Chapter two, don't worry you get to see more into what is going on inside Kim's head.**

 **Hint: When in doubt, talk to yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: What! I still don't own this? What is up with that?**

…

Chapter two:

Kim stared around the train station, she was here; she was at the Angel Grove depot after catching the train from the airport. Now what? She had been in such a hurry just to leave Florida and get here, now she realized that she had nowhere to go.

Doubts started to filter into her mind as she tried to think of something to do. She had money, but not enough that she could feel comfortable getting a hotel room for who knows how long. She needed a place to stay that was cheap, at least until she got a job.

 _The Scott's always were decent people, you could go there._ Zordon's voice advised.

Kim pulled a face at that thought, she didn't really want to show up at the Scott's unannounced, but Luke had broken her phone two years previous and she hadn't had a chance to replace it yet. She thought about using the payphone that was still in use in the station, but she didn't have any change to pay for it.

She shook her head and glanced out the window, the sky was overcast and it looked like it could start raining any moment now. She glanced at her children; Ellie and Inya were in the double stroller that she had brought with her, the only thing besides a couple of duffle bags full of clothes that she had brought. She didn't know how she was going to replace everything, but she hadn't known how to get to California with it either. Jaslee stared up at her, "I'm hungry Mommy," she stated, Kim nodded, they hadn't really had anything to eat since they ate lunch at the gym's cafeteria the day before and it was dinner time.

"Don't worry honey, we're going somewhere nice for dinner, okay," Kim's mind was made up; she was going to the Scott's.

…

Tommy frowned as he pulled into the Cyber Café's parking lot, the school district's board of directors meeting about the budget hadn't gone well for him, and it was only October.

"How did it go?" Hayley asked as he slumped down into a seat.

"Terrible, they cut the Science program's budget, which meant they…" Tommy trailed off, his lips pressed firmly together, that was all Hayley needed.

"They got rid of your class," she stated simply.

Tommy rested his head in his hand, "What am I going to do? It's nearly impossible to find a teaching job in the middle of the school year."

 _You could always go home to Angel Grove._ Zordon's voice filtered through his mind, _Kim's there and she could really use your help._

"You don't have to teach, you could always do field work, I'm sure Anton could use your help with a dig site, or at the museum."

"I like teaching," Tommy said glumly, "At the museum, I'll be trapped inside behind a desk all day, with teaching I get to take my students outside to apply what they learned."

"No wonder they cut your class."

Tommy shot her a dirty look, "Last time I worked in the field it ended with me running for my life."

Hayley shook her head, "Why not teach Karate then, you're qualified for that."

 _Adam probably would appreciate the help at his dojo in Angel Grove, and Kim needs you._

Tommy shook his head clear, "I think I'll head to Angel Grove, Adam probably would let me teach at his dojo, and I can look for a job there."

"What about your house here in Reefside," Hayley asked.

Tommy thought for a second, "I'll leave it be for right now, maybe later I'll sell it or something. We'll see."

…

Janet Scott hummed to herself as she put the large casserole in the oven. She didn't care that it was dumping buckets outside, Jason and his family were coming over for dinner and that was all she cared about. She loved it when her son came home to visit.

Just then the doorbell rang, Janet frowned, she wasn't expecting Jason for another half hour, his father wasn't even home from work yet.

She opened the front door to find Kimberly Hart standing there dripping wet from the rain with three little girls. Janet's motherly instincts immediately took over, "Get in out of the rain this instant before you catch a cold."

Kim allowed herself to be bundled into the house with her kids, "I'm sorry I didn't call ahead, I just left my husband and I didn't know where else I could go."

Janet might have blinked in surprised but water was dripping down Kim's face so much that she wasn't sure as she was herded into the living room. Mrs. Scott quickly handed them some towels and told Kim that the bathroom was at her disposal before disappearing into the kitchen to finish dinner.

She was fuming silently, she hadn't mentioned it to Kim but she had noticed a black eye and a nasty bruise on her cheek. No wonder she had left the man she was about ready to fly to Florida and give that man what for.

First, she had things to do, like contact Caroline and Ken and letting them know that Kim was with her. She glanced at the clock it was about two in the morning in Paris.

She decided to call Caroline last, if she waited five hours she might not wake her up, so she dialed the number for Ken, who answered on the second ring.

"Yes, what is it?"

Janet took a stabilizing breath, "It's Janet; Kim showed up at my place."

"Is she okay? A friend of her husband called asking if I knew where she was, said they had a fight and she stormed out, sounded worried."

"She's fine, but I wouldn't trust what that friend said, she didn't say but I saw some bruises. That man hit her, that's why she left, and now he's trying to get her back."

Ken swore over the phone, before saying, "I'll be on the next plane out."

After hanging up, she called Jason and told him to come over right away, she told him it was an emergency.

…

Jason barged into the house without knocking, his heart pounding, "Come over now, it's an emergency," those had been his mother's exact words, so he had left Trini to get their two-year-old Zoey ready to go to dinner by herself as he sped over to his childhood home.

He blinked, he couldn't see anything wrong, besides two strange little girls watching Disney Junior on the TV. That was of course until the bathroom door opened and a woman with a bruise on her face stepped out, holding a baby.

He recognized the woman, as he should, they grew up next to each other, "Give me the guys address and I'll take care of it."

The woman looked surprised and shocked to see him, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I live down the block, Mom called and told me it was an emergency," He took her in, he could easily imagine how haggard she had looked when she had first arrived at the house, "Now I know what she meant," he placed a hand on her back and started to steer her towards his old bedroom, a good place to talk undisturbed.

…

Kim sat Inya down on the bed, the baby was napping, before plopping down next to her, "Fire away," she told Jason half-heartedly, she knew he had a hundred questions.

"Why?" Jason asked, "Why did you let him hit you? Why did you even go out with this guy, let alone marry him?"

"I had no choice," Kim muttered, tears flowing down her cheek, "He knew, Goldar told him, he told me that if I left or told anyone about the abuse he'd tell everyone that I was the pink ranger. Jason, I couldn't let that happen, Zordon made us promise."

"We told Rocky, Adam, and Aisha that we were the power rangers when it was the only way to save Billy's life."

"Exactly, we did it to save Billy, my life wasn't exactly in danger."

"The Man Blackmailed you into marrying him!" Jason screeched.

"Shh," Kim shushed him, nodding toward the baby next to her, "The baby is asleep."

"Come on, if people found out I was a power ranger they'd kick me off the team because of my 'Enhanced Abilities,' they wouldn't care that I was a normal being. I would be a superhero and therefore I shouldn't compete against normal people. I actually had to throw some competitions to keep Luke happy."

Jason shook his head, plopping down next to Kim, "I want you to talk about it, you don't have to give me details, but I want you to start at the very beginning."

"I met Luke my first day at the gym, he was a gymnast there. He asked me out but I told him no, my roommate had warned me that he had a reputation. I told him I had a boyfriend, showed him a picture of Tommy winning a Karate Tournament."

Jason snorted, "You just had to pick the most intimidating picture you could find didn't you?"

Kim nodded lost in thought, "I kept turning him down, and he didn't like it, then one day it changed."

…Florida 1996…

Kim had just finished practiced when Luke approached her, she groaned, she was getting tired of his constant asking, it was starting to remind her of Bulk and Skull.

"Look I'll make it simple, you, me, movie tomorrow night."

Kim pulled a face, "Why do you think I'll change my mind, I told you no yesterday."

"Because a gold monkey that met me in my room told me something that I bet you don't want people to know. After all, you probably would lose your place on the team if they found out you are a superhero. Superheroes shouldn't compete against normal humans."

"You can't do that," Kim whispered, "you can't possibly know."

"That you are the pink ranger, but of course I do," Luke was circling her as if eyeing his prize, "and I know all about your boyfriend, he's red now isn't he? You don't want something bad to happen to him, now do you? What about your friends in Switzerland, Goldar told me about them too, or your mom. So many weaknesses. So easy to expose."

…Scott's house…

Ellie, a professional tantrum fit thrower, could have taken notes from Jason as he shouted and swore and threw stuff. Kim had to quickly evacuate the baby from off the bed before he flipped it over.

Jason was ready to teleport into the prison cell that Luke was in, murder him and teleport back out, they wouldn't know who murdered him and he would have a solid alibi, there would have been no way he could have murdered the guy at the same time he was at his family dinner.

He knew one thing if Luke ever showed his face in Angel Grove he would get the same welcome any of Goldar's friends would get, a blaster to the face.

…

 **Wow, I'm hating Luke more and more, threatening to tell everyone her secret and to harm her family and friends to get her to marry him, yikes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zordon Says three:

Tommy dialed the number that he had pretty much memorized, he might as well tell Jason what was going on, he was a good listener second only to Kim and he didn't even have Kim's number.

Someone answered the phone on the second ring, "This is Jason Lee Scott's phone, can I take a message," a female voice stated.

"Can I talk to Jason?" Tommy asked, trying to figure out who had answered the phone, it wasn't Trini, but it sounded familiar, and they were obviously comfortable answering Jason's phone.

"No, if I give him back his phone it would defeat the purpose for me taking it in the first place."

Tommy frowned, seriously where had he heard this voice before, "What are you trying to prevent him to do?" had this person kidnapped Jason?

"I'm trying to prevent him from calling Billy and talking him into teleporting him into a max security prison in Florida."

Tommy blink why would a power ranger want to do that, except maybe Conner, but he questioned Conner's sanity sometimes, "Why?"

Over the phone, he heard Jason scream, "Give me my phone Kim!"

Tommy winced as Kim screamed over the phone right before the line went died. He frowned, why did Kim scream, it didn't make sense. Jason wouldn't have hurt her, so why had she screamed. She had sounded afraid, but why? Why was she in Angel Grove, didn't she live in Florida? What was going on?

Up ahead he saw the sign announcing that Angel Grove was the next exit. He would be home in five minutes, but did he need to be somewhere else?

He quickly dialed another phone number, maybe Trini could shed some light on this mystery.

"Hi Tommy," Trini's voice came through the phone.

"Why does Jason want to teleport into a max security prison in Florida?"

"I don't know, he went over to his parents' house to deal with an emergency."

Tommy sighed, what was up with the vague answers today, "What kind of emergency, it must have been big if Kim flew out from Florida to help."

Trini frowned, connecting the dots carefully, "I don't think Kim flew out for the Emergency, I think Kim flying out was the Emergency, and it has something to do with a max security prison in Florida."

"I'll meet you at the Scott's in three minutes," Tommy stated, taking a left turn instead of the right he would need to take to return home. He hung up before saying out loud, "If someone hurt Kim, I'm going to kill them."

He frowned, where had that come from, _Your heart,_ Zordon stated, _You never stopped loving her, even when you were with Kat._

…

Jason was trying to calm Kim down who was hyperventilating, why had he tried to take the phone from her, now she was having some sort of panic attack, "Kim, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Kim just shook her head as she hugged her knees to her chest, as she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart, what was wrong with her? It had just been Jason grabbing his phone from her and she had freaked out. She couldn't help it, suddenly she had seen Luke coming at her and she had reacted.

A soft hand was placed on her shoulder, "Kim it's okay," a female voice said softly, "Look at me," she ordered. Kim raised her head slowly to come face to face with Trini.

Kim quickly wiped her eyes, "Trini?" she asked, shocked.

Trini smiled, pulling Kim into a hug, "There's no need to hide those tears from me, Kim."

…

Mr. Scott was getting ready to leave when the phone rang, "Angel Grove Police Department, this is Officer Scott, how may I help you."

"This is Officer Smith from Miami Police Department. Yesterday we received a tip that leads to a ring of drug dealers. We just received a tip that they are trying to track down the informant. She left with her children to live with her family in Angel Grove this morning, the last name of Hart."

Mr. Scott frowned, "The Hart family moved away over a decade ago."

Officer Smith sounded concerned, "She went to Angel Grove because that is where she is from, can you please locate her and make sure she and the girls are kept safe."

Mr. Scott already had a good idea on where they were at, whenever Kim was scared or upset, especially during her parents' divorce she would seek refuge at his house, at least it was a place to start, "You mentioned children, what ages and gender?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, but she has three girls, four two and six months."

"Thank you, I'll keep them safe."

…

Kim had her head on Trini's shoulder just soaking in the love and comfort that she desperately needed, she would have been content to stay there forever until Trini cleared her throat, "You should tell Tommy the truth."

Kim looked at her with bloodshot eyes, "I thought Jason already told him, I heard them plotting together."

Trini shook her head, "He told him about the abuse but that's it, he said that you should tell him about the letter."

Kim shook her head, "I can't Trini, not yet, I can't handle seeing him." with that her head disappeared again.

Trini sighed, Tommy had been invited to dinner and Kim was a little nervous about facing her past all at once like this.

Downstairs in the living room, a baby started to fuss. Kim immediately jumped up and run downstairs with a yelp of, "Inya!"

Mr. Scott had just arrived home and had been greeted by two-year-old Zoey with great gusto, eyeing the large toys-r-us bag he was carrying. He walked into the living room to find two young girls sitting quietly on the couch, a baby crawling happily on the floor.

The baby sat up and looked at him before bursting into tears, which caused her older siblings to look around for their mother, who wasn't there. This caused the older two to burst into tears as well.

At that moment Kim arrived, scooping up Inya in one arm and Ellie in the other, Jaslee immediately started to cling to her leg, peering up at the strange man in front of them.

"I'm sorry," Kim stated, "I'll calm them down."

"Don't worry about it Kim," Mr. Scott stated, opening his bag, "I have this bag full of dolls, do you know anyone who might like one Kim."

Jaslee peeked out from behind Kim's leg, "May I have one," she ducked her head, "Please."

Mr. Scott smiled, "Of course you may," he said as he pulled out one of the dolls that he had bought.

Jaslee grabbed the doll as if she was afraid it might disappear at any moment. Mr. Scott pulled out another doll and offered it to Ellie, who peeked at it for a moment before yanking it out of his hand and hugging it close to her.

"Ellie, Jaslee, say thank you to Mr. Scott," Kim ordered.

Jaslee quickly bobbed her head, "thank you." she said.

Ellie, however, just buried her head deeper into Kim's shoulder, making a whimpering sound. Kim would have rubbed her back and murmured gentle words to her, but she also had Inya on her opposite hip.

Mr. Scott tried to take Inya from Kim, but the young girl shook her head and slapped his hand away. Kim smiled apologetically, "The girls don't take well with strangers, especially if they are," she paused and looked down at the ground.

"Male," Mr. Scott guessed as Trini coasted the little one into her arms. He understood, the girls were young enough that they didn't realize that not all men were like their father.

Jason appeared out of his old bedroom with Tommy close behind him, "Dad, make Kim give me back my phone."

Kim shook her head, "No, not until you and Tommy stop plotting murder, you aren't allowed to call Billy to make transportation plans with him."

Tommy smirked, an idea coming to his mind, "What if I ordered you to give us our phones."

Trini shook her head, "The two of you will get your phones back once you calm down some." With that, she walked past Tommy and something quite odd happened. Little Inya let go of Trini's blouse and reach out to Tommy, who gave Kim a bewildered look as he took the little baby from Trini.

Inya raised a chubby hand and patted him on the cheek, babbling happily. Kim nearly burst out laughing at seeing Tommy's bewildered look, "I don't believe it, Inya never goes to anyone willingly."

Trini smiled, "Inya probably sees in Tommy what you saw in him when you first met."

Jason grinned a grin that Zack would have been proud of, "It's a sign, you and Kim are meant for each other, her kids like you already."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other as another voice that echoed through their heads said, _I couldn't have said it better my self._

Trini frowned as Kim grabbed her head as if she had felt a sharp pain in it, "Kim, what's wrong?"

Kim shooked her head, "It's nothing, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

Trini shrugged, "You know we'll believe you, Kim."

Kim shooked her head, rubbing Ellie's back from where she lay on her shoulder, "You'd think I was crazy."

Tommy gently bounced Inya in his arms as he watched Kim, it couldn't be could it? Could Kim be hearing Zordon's voice as well, "You hear his voice too, don't you?"

Kim looked up at Tommy in shock, "Yes, in my head, telling me stuff."

Tommy smiled, maybe he wasn't going insane after all, "Telling you where to go and what to do."

"Giving me comfort when I'm having a bad day," Kim added.

Tommy laughed, "I thought I was going crazy, but if you're hearing him too, then maybe we aren't."

Jason and Trini watched the conversation with confusion, they couldn't figure out what they were talking about.

Mr. Scott, however, was the one who asked the question, "What in the world are you two talking about.

Tommy glanced at Mr. Scott, trying to figure out what to tell him, "Kim and I have been hearing the voice of an older gentleman that we knew when we were in high school."

Kim nodded, "We often ended up at his house when we went on dates."

With that statement Jason couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. "You're saying that you are hearing Zordon's voice, but that's impossible he died in 1998."

"Don't you think we will recognize Zordon's voice," Tommy demanded.

Trini and Jason frowned at each other, had their friends totally lost it?

…

 **A/N: Done finally, it took me long enough. Please review. Do you think Tommy and Kim are crazy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You might want a tissue for this one. I'm not a crier, and I cried writing this.**

Zordon Says Chapter Four:

Tommy was glad when Jason, Trini and Mr. Scott finally left to help set the table leaving him alone with Kim.

"So can I ask the name of this one," He asked jokingly, nodding towards Inya who gave him a gummy smile from her place on Tommy's hip.

Kim frowned, that was not what she was expecting, an angry outburst, a demand for answers yes, but a polite inquiry of her children's names, no. "Promise you won't laugh at me?" she asked.

"Why would I laugh?"

Kim looked down sheepishly, "Her name is Katrinya Tomisha."

Tommy looked confused and Kim subconsciously held her breath, would he be offended that she named her child after him, "You named her after me, didn't you? Tomisha isn't a common name."

Kim nodded, wiping at her eyes which had suddenly started to water, "I had to give them strong names. I had to be able to look them in their eyes and tell them that they were named after the strongest, bravest, most loving people I know," she sniffled a little, "I needed to be able to hear your guys names and remember that somewhere out there were people that loved me no matter what."

Tommy didn't know what to do, Kim was standing there, not even a yard away from him, sobbing while he held her daughter that she had named after him in his arms. A daughter that she had named that just so she could remember that someone did love her.

He quickly pulled her into a hug, unsure what her reaction would be. Sure enough, she jumped a little as he pulled her toward him, "Kim, relax, it's okay."

Kim shook her head, burying her head into his shoulder as her own shoulders shook as sobs wracked her body. She couldn't believe she was crying, she thought she had cried herself out earlier, with Trini but being held by Tommy once more after all she had gone through was almost too much. She just wanted to melt into his arms and forget all about the last decade.

However, Tommy pulled her close, causing her to cry out involuntarily, he had accidentally hugged her bruises, "Kim what's wrong?"

Kim pulled away and lift her shirt up a little bit, allowing Tommy to see the bruises that were on her back.

Tommy was going to respond when Kim's oldest tugged on his leg, "I'm hungry."

"Jaslee!" Kim snapped, causing Jaslee to fall back with a whimper, hugging her new doll tightly against her.

Tommy twitched his mouth, there was another jewel revealing just how desolate and hopeless Kim had been feeling when she had named her children, "Does Jason know she's named after him?"

Kim shrugged, "I don't know, I kind of doubt it though, he's been so busy wanting to kill Luke that I don't think he noticed what I called the kids."

…

Dinner was quiet, at this point they knew that the one thing they felt like talking about was a hard subject for Kim and not a good dinner conversation. It looked like nothing was going to be said until Trini gasped, "Jason, that's Zoey's cup."

Jason who had been handed his two years old's cup and had filled it with milk looked shocked before pouring the extra milk into his cup until the cup had a reasonable amount in it for a two-year-old with a tendency to spill.

Ellie thought this looked fun and poured her cup of milk into her mother's, however, unlike Jason she didn't have the hand-eye coordination needed for the task and instead poured her milk on the table next to the cup and knocked Kim's glass over into Jaslee's lap. Jaslee immediately jumped up, tipping her glass over as well.

Jason stood up quickly, planning to grab the paper towel roll from next to the stove only to have Jaslee burst out crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spill my milk, don't hit me!"

Kim ducked her head at her oldest outburst, what kind of mother allows a man to hit her child enough times that she thinks that she was going to be hit every time.

It didn't faze Jason one bit though, "It's okay, I'm just getting you something to clean up with."

Jaslee wiped at her eyes, "You aren't going to hit me?"

Jason laughed helping her away from the table and kneeling down, pulling her up onto his knee, "Take a look around you, no one here will hurt you and we will try our best to make sure no one else ever hurts you again."

Jaslee nodded, looking up at him, "Why are you being nice to me? I spilled my milk and that always made Luke angry."

Jason frowned, that statement told him a lot, "I'm being nice to you because I love your mother and I love you."

Jaslee looked at him, "Are you Jason Lee, the one I'm named after? Mommy told me I was named after my uncle Jason Lee and that he loved me very much and I was always to remember that."

Jason froze, "What's your name?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Jaslee Zakira." Jaslee replied happily, "I was named after two of Mommy's friends, Jason Lee and Zackary, but don't tell Luke that, he doesn't like it when Mommy mentions her friends. He once heard her say "I love you, Tommy," and hit her so hard I thought she died, she wasn't moving and she had to go to the hospital and Luke spent the night in jail, but they let him out in the morning."

Jason nodded his head, shooting a look at Tommy and Kim. Kim still had feelings for Tommy! Now the only thing to find out was; did Tommy still have feelings for Kim? He must have, why else did he rush over here as soon as he found out something was wrong and that Kim was involved, "Are your sisters named after any of Mommy's friends?"

Jaslee nodded, "Ellie's full name is Adabelle Rochelle, Mommy says she's named after Adam, Billy, and Rocky. Inya is Katrinya Tomisha. Mommy says that Kat, Trini, and Aisha were some of the most caring people she ever knew, and Tommy was the most loving person she could think of." Jaslee froze for a moment, "Mommy talked about Tommy a lot. She wished he could have been our daddy. She always started crying when she talks about him."

By this time Kim was full on blushing as Tommy stared at her in amazement, with everything going on, in that horrible situation, she had thought about him and had wanted him. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe things could work out for him and Kim.

…

Kim glanced around the spare room, wondering where everything had come from. Not that she needed to ask, she recognized the old crib mattress that Mrs. Scott had made up a nice bed for Ellie on. She herself had slept on it several times when she had slept over at the Scott's if her parents were fighting. The Camp cot that they had made up for Jaslee was also something she had seen in use on many camping trips. However, the portable crib was new.

Kim pulled out pajamas for the girls and handed Jaslee's hers. "Ellie, come here it's time for bed," Kim called over to where Ellie was playing with her favorite toys, a set of stacking cups. She was at the moment lining them up the way she liked them.

When Ellie didn't respond Kim headed over to her, tapping her gently on the shoulder, "Ellie, it's time for bed."

Ellie didn't say anything, just continued stacking the cups, until Jaslee, already in her pajamas walked over and picked up on of the cups, "Here you go, Ellie." She said.

Ellie snatched the cup from Jaslee's hand and screamed at her, before throwing herself on the ground and pounding her fists and kicking her legs as she screamed, throwing a royal temper tantrum.

Kim quickly pulled out a rubber duck from the diaper bag, "Do you want a bath?"

Ellie stopped fussing and sat up before heading out of the room to the bathroom, she stopped next to the tub and held her arms up over her head.

…

Kim couldn't sleep, it didn't matter that it was midnight, it didn't matter that her body thought that it was three in the morning. Nothing mattered, she had too much on her mind. She really didn't think that Luke was going to reveal her secret anymore. If he was, wouldn't he have done so already? He had sent people out to search for them, both of her parents had received phone calls asking about her.

What could he do? that was the big question, what spell or device did Goldar give him to help him carry out his threats to harm her family and friends.

She padded downstairs and out the front door, she was confident that she could scream loud enough to rise the neighbors should something happened and she could use the fresh air.

Outside something caught her attention, across the street a second story room had its light still on. That wouldn't have bothered her if she didn't know who lived there and didn't know whose room it was. she scooped down and selected a pebble from the street and carefully threw it up to the window sill. She had it followed by two more carefully aimed pebbles.

Soon a tired looking Tommy opened the front door, "Kim what are you doing here?" he gasped.

"I couldn't sleep and I noticed that you were still awake," Kim said, glancing down, realizing that while this had been a common practice when they were teenagers, they weren't teenagers anymore.

Tommy, however, nodded, "That's okay, I think we need to talk anyway."

…

 **A/N: There you go a nice cliffhanger; thoughts, Comments, leave them below.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Zordon Says._

 _She padded downstairs and out the front door, she was confident that she could scream loud enough to rise the neighbors should something happened and she could use the fresh air._

 _Outside something caught her attention, across the street a second story room had its light still on. That wouldn't have bothered her if she didn't know who lived there and didn't know whose room it was. she scooped down and selected a pebble from the street and carefully threw it up to the window sill. She had it followed by two more carefully aimed pebbles._

 _Soon a tired looking Tommy opened the front door, "Kim what are you doing here?" he gasped._

 _"I couldn't sleep and I noticed that you were still awake," Kim said, glancing down, realizing that while this had been a common practice when they were teenagers, they weren't teenagers anymore._

 _Tommy, however, nodded, "That's okay, I think we need to talk anyway."_

Chapter five:

Kim plopped down on the couch next to Tommy, suddenly aware that she was alone with Tommy for the first time in ten years. She subconsciously hugged herself, "Well, you wanted to talk, so talk."

"You don't have to play brave Kim, I served with you long enough to know that you are actually falling apart inside," Tommy murmured, placing an arm around her and pulling her close. Kim stiffened before pulling away.

Tommy looked at her in confusion as she shifted away from him, "I'm sorry Tommy, I'm just not ready for another relationship just yet."

Tommy nodded, he could understand that, after all the divorce hadn't even been finalized yet, "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't think that we can just pick things up where we dropped them. However you can tell me why you are so scared, you faced monsters, Lord Zedd and so much more. Why are you scared now?"

"I knew how to fight Goldar and the monsters and I had you and the others by my side. Now I have no one on my side. You probably won't want anything to do with me now."

Tommy cupped Kim's chin in his hand and tenderly lifted her head so that their eyes meant, "Never assume you have to face something alone, as long as you let me I will always be there for you. You just need to ask."

Kim smiled, letting out something that was something between a sob and a laugh, "Why do you even care? I broke your heart."

"Yet it is your heart that needs healing."

Kim let out another strangled sob, "How did I manage to get such a wonderful friend as you?"

"I'm afraid Kim that I am just repaying the favor, you didn't have to let me into the group, but you did. Now, what have you so worried?"

Kim softly smiled, "He's looking for me, what if he finds me?"

Tommy shook his head, "If he does find you he would discover that he had bitten off more than he could chew. He'd have to go through me and Jason and half of the Power Rangers that ever existed."

"But he knows about us." Kim protested, "He will be prepared to fight you, and he's friends with Goldar, who knows what those two can do together."

"Absolutely nothing," Tommy insisted, "Goldar died several years ago, killed in the mass invasion. However, there is a chance that he gave Luke some sort of weapon or spell or some sort of device that could cause trouble," Tommy paused for a moment, "Which is why I think you should move to Reefside. Luke probably will figure out that you came here but he won't think that you moved to Reefside, even if he figures out that that's where I'm living at the moment."

"I'm not living with you," Kim said sternly, "If I go to Reefside, I want my own place, at least for a little while."

"I think my mom can help with that, she works at the Family Center here in town you know."

…

Kim slowly came too, only for her eyes to grow round in surprise to realize that she had fallen asleep on the couch talking to Tommy. She leaned over and shook Tommy awake, "Tommy wake up, we must have fallen asleep."

Tommy stirred slightly, groaning, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We fell asleep talking last night!" Kim hissed, trying to wake Tommy up.

Tommy nearly fell off the couch as he rolled over, "What! You do realize what our friends will say about us falling asleep together."

Kim simply rolled her eyes, "If you don't tell them, I won't tell them," she promised as she went upstairs to get her girls. She wished she could tell him the truth, that she still loved him, that she never stopped loving him, but she couldn't. He couldn't love her anymore. It was impossible, she couldn't let it happen. It was to protect him, she was not to be responsible for breaking his heart again, nor could she handle a heartbreak either, with her health the way it was. In a few months, she'll be gone and it would be best if her friends just forget that she was around.

 _Don't think like that Kimberly, you haven't been taking your medication like you are supposed to. Take it now before you do something stupid and Tommy ends up raising the girls by himself._

Jaslee was awake when Kim entered the room, "Mommy there you are, I was starting to worry."

"I was just downstairs, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You aren't ever going back to the hospital, right?" Jaslee demanded.

Kim shook her head; "No remember, Coach Schmidt, helped me get the medicine I needed to get better."

Jaslee frowned, staring up at her with trusting eyes, "You didn't take any medicine last night."

Kim rolled her eyes, Jaslee could be too smart for her age, "I forgot to, don't worry, I'll take it later today."

"Why don't you take it right now, if you need food to take them with I can get you something to eat." Kim jumped at the voice, she hadn't heard Mrs. Scott enter the room.

"That's okay Mrs. Scott, I don't need anything to take it with," Kim protested, "I promise I just forgot."

Mrs. Scott nodded her head, before saying, "Jason and Trini are here and breakfast is ready."

Kim nodded, before grabbing a black wallet that was sitting on the nightstand as well as a toothbrush holder and a bottle of pills, "I'll be down in a moment, care to take the girls down with you."

Mrs. Scott nodded her head, "No problem, come on down when you're ready."

…

As Kim entered the bathroom and stared at her reflection, she thought about what would happen if she didn't go downstairs. _Don't even go there,_ Zordon scolded, _Just take your meds and go down to the rest of the family. Don't make me send Tommy up here to force you to take it. You know he'll figure out your little secret._

Kim sighed and downed a pill, noting that she should probably find a doctor that could refill her prescription. She quickly dressed and finished up what she was doing.

…

Kim sighed as they left the Family Crisis Center, thick stacks of forms were neatly folded in their envelopes. She also had prescriptions for her medication and insulin as well as a referral to a speech therapist for Ellie, who still wasn't talking despite almost being three.

She glanced into the back of the jeep, Trini had found Zoey's old car seat for Inya to use and was able to get old car seats from a neighbor that she babysat for once for Ellie and Jaslee as well. They were on their way to Reefside.

Just then Tommy took the Stone Canyon exit causing Kim to shoot him a look.

"All of Zordon's chosen try to meet for lunch once a month, and today happens to be that day. I don't usually get to attend and you've never attended, I figured it would be fun to go, besides you need to eat don't you?"

Kim pressed her lips together, she still couldn't believe that Mrs. Scott had announced that she was diabetic in front of everyone. There was only one way it could have been more humiliating, she could have figured out her secret. The one thing even her kids didn't know about. It was just between her, coach, and the doctors that saved her life, and she was determined to keep it that way.

"So Justin, Tanya and the others would be there?"

"It's at Rocky's restaurant, so he'll be there, Aisha will probably be there, and Trini and Jason are going."

"Can you have Jason tell the others enough that they won't," Kim paused for a second, "upset the kids." She didn't want to sound demanding or weak and pathetic.

Tommy grabbed his phone and handed it to Kim, "Here, why don't you call Jason and ask him. I really shouldn't talk on the phone and drive at the same time."

Kim scrolled through the contacts until she found Jason's number and hit dial, he answered on the second ring, "Yes, did you forget something?"

Kim giggled, slightly, "I'm taking it that Tommy still is forgetful if that's how you answer his calls."

Jason gasped on the other end, glancing at the group of friends that had gathered, "Kim, what's going on?"

"We're thinking about coming to the lunch gathering and I was wondering if you could make it easier for me. Just tell them the basics. I had enough trouble keeping me from freaking out when it was just you…"

Jason nodded even though Kim couldn't see him, "Don't worry, we'll see you soon."

…

 **A/N: Kim's hiding something from the others, I wonder what it is. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Zordon Says chapter 6:

"It's at Rocky's restaurant, so he'll be there, Aisha will probably be there, and Trini and Jason are going."

"Can you have Jason tell the others enough that they won't," Kim paused for a second, "upset the kids." She didn't want to sound demanding or weak and pathetic.

Tommy grabbed his phone and handed it to Kim, "Here, why don't you call Jason and ask him. I really shouldn't talk on the phone and drive at the same time."

Kim scrolled through the contacts until she found Jason's number and hit dial, he answered on the second ring, "Yes, did you forget something?"

Kim giggled, slightly, "I'm taking it that Tommy still is forgetful if that's how you answer his calls."

Jason gasped on the other end, glancing at the group of friends that had gathered, "Kim, what's going on?"

"We're thinking about coming to the lunch gathering and I was wondering if you could make it easier for me. Just tell them the basics. I had enough trouble keeping me from freaking out when it was just you…"

Jason nodded even though Kim couldn't see him, "Don't worry, we'll see you soon."

…

As Jason hung up the phone, he looked up at Rocky's boy like face; he looked excited, "Was that Kim? Is she coming? Are we finally going to meet her husband?"

Trini felt her hand turn into a fist in her lap and knew that Jason was feeling the same way, she gave his leg a quick squeeze, a reminder that he needed to be careful. They were dealing with a delicate matter in a room full of warriors.

Jason squeezed her hand back to ensure her that he wasn't going let the anger control him, "Yes and No. Yes Kim is coming, but we aren't going to meet her husband, in fact, that's why she called. She wanted you to know that she left her husband, who was abusive. She's pretending to be alright, but the abuse has affected her mentally. Any sudden move or raised voice can upset her and her girls. So she wants all of you on your best behavior." With this he gave Zack and Rocky a meaningful look; they weren't to do any of their usual stunts.

Billy, however, frowned, "Why did she wait so long to leave him, you'd think she'd leave before she was so traumatized?"

"There was one major factor that kept her with him for so long," Jason explained, "He was in contact with Goldar. He knew her secret identity."

Adam nodded his head, "Suddenly I'm glad that Trey told us that Goldar was defeated during the mass invasion of the universe."

Just then the door opened and Tommy entered, carrying a rear-facing car seat, Kim following close behind him with a two-year-old in her arms as another little girl clung to her leg and peered out with wide blue eyes.

"Kim!" Aisha shouted, running towards her, only to stop when her friend flinched away, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's good to see you again Kim, I've missed you."

Kim nodded, leaning into Aisha's arm, "I've missed you too, Aisha."

"Come on," Rocky called out, "I'm starving!"

Aisha rolled her eyes, "honestly, you'd think I never fed him."

Jaslee stepped out from behind her mother, staring up at the new woman, "Are you a doctor, you're dressed like one?"

Aisha smiled, her job usually scored points with younger kids, "I am a doctor, a doctor for animals."

…

Kim gripped the edge of the sink, she wasn't sure she could handle this. Anger she expected, she could handle anger, it was this sympathy stuff that she hadn't been prepared to deal with. It made her realize that everyone else saw her just as weak and pathetic as she saw herself. Not that she would ever tell her friends just how weak and pathetic she really was.

She was known as the heart of the team, the one who always was smiling. What would her friends think if they found out that she was suffering from depression? They already knew she wasn't the brave power ranger that helped them save the day. She went from being a superhero to being the damsel in distress.

Just then the door open and Aisha and Kat entered the bathroom, Kim forced a smile; she couldn't let them know about the battle she was fighting with herself. She had to remain strong, at least on the outside, "So have they decided to go to Florida yet," Kim asked.

Aisha frowned, she knew Kim pretty well, and yes it had been ten years since they last saw each other, but she knew when someone was faking a smile, "No they're talking about how to keep you and the girls safe. Are you alright? You seem upset."

"What kind of power ranger allows themselves to get into this kind of situation in the first place. I'm supposed to be the one protecting, not the one being protected."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Kat explained.

"Well excuse me, I didn't see a way out at the time," with that Kim stormed out of the bathroom.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kat exclaimed in frustration.

Aisha nodded her head, "I don't get it, I know people change, but to change so much that those who know you the best can't reach you, that's strange," Aisha looked at her former teammate, "This just doesn't make sense."

"What makes you say that," Kat asked confused.

Aisha nodded to the door, "She believes the blame should go where it belongs. She didn't blame you or Tommy for being evil, yet she blames herself for Luke and Goldar's actions. We both know that she would have done everything in her ability to keep her children safe, and the old Kim would have known that and been fine with asking for help."

"Something changed," Kat reasoned, "something more than abuse, she's a power ranger, the physical abuse wouldn't phase her like this. Something happened to Kim that she doesn't want us to know about."

Aisha nodded, "Whatever it is, we need to let her know that we are willing to listen, no matter what it is."

…

Kim glanced at the back seat to find Ellie and Inya sound asleep, it had been a long three-hour drive to Reefside and Kim had just thought of something, "Neither one of us has jobs, nor do I have anywhere to stay."

Tommy smiled, "You can stay with me for the weekend, I'm sure we can find jobs by then, I have a couple ideas on where we can find jobs."

"I never finished high school and the only job I'm qualified for is teaching gymnastics."

"Hmmm, maybe we can find something at a gym. Let's ask Hayley if she knows of any openings."

"Who's Hayley, your girlfriend?"

Tommy silently cursed himself, why did he have to mention Hayley. How do you explain to your ex-girlfriend that you want to restart a relationship with that your best friend is with a girl he met in college and that you aren't romantically involved with each other, "No, she was the tech support for the Dino Thunder Team."

"I see," Kim stated, so what, Tommy moved on, it was his right to.

"You'll like her," Tommy insisted as they pulled into the parking lot of the Cyberspace café.

…

Hayley was wiping down some tables when the door to the café opened. She turned around and gasped when she noticed that Tommy had entered the café with a woman and three young girls, "Tommy," she exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting you for a while, I thought you went to Angel Grove to look for a job."

Tommy smiled at his friend, "I did, but I got transferred back here." He looked around the café to see how busy it was, it was dead, surprising for a Friday afternoon, "This is Kimberly Hart, she's under power ranger protection, her ex-husband is after her for turning him in for being part of a drug gang, and he was buddies with Goldar. I figured you could help her get settled."

Hayley looked the short woman over, she was acting shy, keeping her head down, it was obvious that she was embarrassed about having to ask for help, or was she embarrassed for another reason. She frowned, just for a second, as she tried to remember where she had heard the name before. Then it clicked, not only had she served on a team with Tommy but the two of them had dated in high school.

Hayley snorted, all she really knew about the girl was that she broke Tommy's heart, and Tommy wanted her to help her.

Kim looked at Hayley and saw the look she was giving her. she understood, why in the world would you come running back to your ex-boyfriend after leaving your husband. For once she wished Tommy was married so that Hayley could see that Tommy was only helping her because it was his duty as the leader of the power rangers to make sure that she was safe.

Hayley noticed something that had caused alarm in Kim's friends, although they only started discussing it after she had left. Her eyes were dull and lifeless as if she saw no hope in the future. That was when Hayley made the decision, she had to help her, "I have an opening here," Hayley suggest, "Assistant Management."

Tommy gave Hayley a weird look, he knew for a fact that she had made that job up on the spot, but why?

"I don't have a GED," Kim muttered, embarrassed.

"That's okay," Tommy stated, "You can take classes at the community college."

Hayley nodded, "You know Tommy, I was actually going to call you, you know that old gym that's been sitting empty for the past three years?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Hayley shrugged, "It's being put up for sale by the owners."

Tommy was thoughtful for a moment, the abandoned gym had plenty of room to teach karate and gymnastics, "The whole building, or just the gym?" he asked, the building also had six apartments, if he could get the whole building, that would solve where Kim and the girls would live.

"The whole building," Hayley stated, "Anton's willing to give you a loan if you're interested."

Tommy nodded, "Tell him that I am interested, it's kind of late tonight but I'll look at it in the morning."

…

Luke was staring at the wall of his cell, he had to get out of here and get his hand on that pathetic woman he called his wife. Soon a flash of light appeared and a deep voice called out, "You messed up big time. You wanted the Pink Ranger, my brother basically handed her over to you and you let her get away."

Luke turned around to see a silver monkey person standing there, "Uh Silverback, I was wondering when you were going to show up. Don't worry about Pinkie, as soon as I'm out of here I'll track her down, she's probably somewhere in California, Angel Grove probably."

With that Silverback and Luke disappeared out of the prison cell.

…

 **A/N: I want to thank all of you wonderful readers for reading this and reviewing, this story already has fifty reviews. Special Thanks to SpecialK92 and SkyTalon for letting me bounce my ideas off them. Kim is in Reefside now and it looks like she's going to be working for Hayley and Luke has escaped from prison.**


	7. Chapter 7

Zordon Says chapter 7:

Kim was wiping down a table when Hayley called her over to a table where two women that appeared to be just out of college or there about were sitting. "Kim this is Amy and Emily Foster, they own the Ready, Steady, Learn Preschool here in town. I heard you mention to Tommy that you wanted to see if you couldn't get Jaslee into a preschool."

Kim smiled and shook their hands as she explained that she had relocated to give her family a fresh start after her divorce. The older sister, Amy, smiled, "I understand, I got a divorce a couple years ago, in fact, I have two little girls myself."

Hayley smiled, "I heard that your girls want to take gymnastics, but you haven't been able to afford it."

Amy nodded, "Yes, that's right, they're seven and five and they keep begging me for lessons."

Hayley clapped a hand on Kim's shoulder, "Kim here teaches Gymnastics, in fact, she won gold in the Pan Global Games. She's partnering with Dr. Oliver in opening up a gym here in Reefside that teaches Karate and gymnastics to Kids of all ages."

"We're also going to teach self-defense classes on Saturday nights. I just haven't told Tommy about that." Kim added, it was a spare of the moment thing, but she knew that Tommy would agree with her.

Amy smiled, an idea forming in her mind, "Why don't we trade services, I'll deduct the girls' gymnastics classes from your Jaslee's tuition."

Kim nodded, "Okay, that sounds fair," Kim froze an idea entering her mind, "Do you have a two-year-old program?"

Emily nodded her head, "I teach two, two days a week classes for two to three-year-olds, Tuesdays and Thursdays, one in the morning and one in the afternoon."

Kim nodded, "I think I'll enroll my two-year-old as well, I fear she is behind in development."

…

The next day, Monday, found Jaslee staring up at a warm friendly-looking building that was painted a cheery red color. She didn't like this one bit. Her mommy was going to leave her here with some stranger for three hours. No way, her Mommy needed her with her, who was going to take care of Ellie and Inya while Mommy worked?

"I don't want to," Jaslee stated digging in her heels and folding her arms to get her point across.

"Why not?" Kim asked, "I think you will like preschool, I met your uncle Billy in preschool."

"You knew Uncle Jason was going there before you went to the school," Jaslee pointed out, "I don't know anyone."

Tommy knelt down in front of Jaslee, he had offered to come along seeing as he had been put down as Jaslee's emergency contact and was the only person besides Kim that was allowed to pick her up. A precaution they had decided to make after receiving a phone call from Mr. Scott informing them that Luke had escaped with some help from obvious aliens. "Tell you what," Tommy said, "I'll stay for the first ten minutes of class, and if you don't like it, I'll take you to the gym with me."

Jaslee nodded her head and grabbed his hand, "Okay that works."

Tommy leaned over to Kim and whispered, "I hope she has your personality or this could backfire painfully on me."

As they entered the classroom Amy smiled at them, "Hello, you must be Jaslee!"

Jaslee nodded her head and went to explore the classroom as Kim and Tommy answered some questions that they needed for the records, "Who all can pick Jaslee, and when she starts tomorrow Ellie."

Tommy laid a hand across Kim to stop her from answering, "Only the two of us or a power ranger, though if it is a power ranger ask to see their weapon. Only a true power ranger can pull their weapon out of thin air. Don't even give them to the police or social worker unless instructed to by a power ranger."

Kim gave him a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"  
"TJ Johnson called last night, he was the blue Astro ranger, Luke escaped from prison with the help of Goldar's brother, who has been keeping a low profile until now. Due to that, the power rangers are keeping a close eye on you and your kids. He gave me this number to have you call if you have any questions." With that Tommy handed her a phone number that Hayley had helped to set up.

…

Tommy watched as Jaslee was deep in conversation with some girls at the dress up box, talking about princesses and who was the best. He smiled, just like he had predicted, ten minutes in and she already had some friends, she really was her mother's daughter.

He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, "Jaslee, it's been ten minutes do you still want to go?"

"Can I stay, please, we have to figure out who is better Cinderella or Snow White."

Tommy laughed, "Okay, I'll pick you up after school."

…

Kim smiled as her last student dismounted the balance beam, it had been three weeks since she had moved to Reefside and a week since the gym had opened. It had been an immediate success. "That's great guys, have a great Halloween and I'll see you next week."

As the children left Kim shook her head, it was hard to believe that it was Halloween, not that her children would let her forget. They were excited about going trick or treating, something they had never done in Florida. They just never lived in a good neighborhood for her to feel safe taking them out after dark. Jaslee was excited and Ellie was working with her speech therapist to learn how to say trick or treat like all of the other kids her age.

That was another thing that had changed in the past few weeks, Ellie had started speech therapy and was now talking more and more. Kim was seeing her blossom into a growing toddler. She couldn't believe that she would be three in just over a week. Maybe she could take the day off at the Café and do something for Ellie's birthday.

Tommy, who had just finished up with his class walked over to Kim, "I was thinking maybe I can help with taking your kids trick or treating."

Kim nodded, "That would be wonderful, I was worried about how I was going to manage Inya and take the girls trick or treating."

Even though they weren't dating, Tommy did a lot with the girls to give Kim some time of her own. Rather it was taking the girls to preschool or the park, he enjoyed spending time with them and had to remind himself that they weren't his kids.

 _But they could be,_ Zordon pointed out.

 _But they will be,_ Tommy countered, he wasn't going to let Kim get away from him again.

…

The next night Tommy found himself walking from house to house with Ellie and Jaslee while Kim stayed home with a fussy baby who was cutting a new tooth. He felt stuck. Kim had been living in the same town of him and nothing was happening. He understood that she wanted to take her time, but it felt like they were walking backward.

He knew from Jaslee that Kim would sometime have a nightmare that would wake her up. Jaslee had no idea what it was about, and Kim refused to talk about it. He was starting to wonder if Kat and Aisha were correct and that there was something that Kim was hiding from them. Something that she didn't want them to find out, or more importantly, him to find out.

Was there more to her not wanting to date again than just a bad relationship? There was only one way to find out, and she was refusing to talk about it.

Tommy sighed as he scooped up Ellie, who had tripped climbing up to the porch of one of the houses and had decided that she was too tired to do anything more than sitting there and cry. "Jaslee, this is the last house, your sister is tired."

Jaslee looked up at him in disbelief, "But I'm not tired!" she whined, stomping her foot angrily while sticking her lower lip out in a pouty face.

Tommy frowned, the screaming almost three-year-old and the arguing four-year-old was drawing a lot of attention and he knew that arguing wasn't going to help any, "But I am," Tommy insisted, "And your Mommy must be wondering where you are."

Jaslee thought about it for a moment, "One more house," she pleaded.

Tommy nodded, grabbing her hand, "One more house, but that's it, you have enough candy here to put Uncle Rocky into a sugar coma."

Jaslee, however, didn't giggle, "That's not funny, Mommy was in a sugar coma and it was scary, she had to stay at the hospital for a long time, she was really sick. Coach Schmidt helped pay for the medicine to keep her healthy until we got Medicaid."

Tommy frowned, he hadn't known that, was that what Kim was hiding from them? She had seemed upset when they found out about her diabetes, was she afraid of them finding out the fact that she has a life-threatening disease that landed her in the hospital. Why would he care about that, everyone has a struggle of one sort or another. Or was it the fact that her Coach had to help her get the medication that she needed.

Tommy shook his head, it would do no good asking Jaslee, she wouldn't understand the questions, and he highly doubted that Kim would talk to him about it.

…

Kim had finally put the baby down for the night when the door to their apartment opened and in trooped a mini pink ranger and a mad scientist carrying a Minnie Mouse that was fast asleep. The Mad Scientist nodded to Kim before heading towards the small bedroom that Ellie and Jaslee share.

Kim followed him in and smiled as she watched him lay Ellie down on the bottom bunk bed and remove her Minnie Mouse Costume that they had found at a second-hand store. She went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of footie pajamas, which she handed to Tommy who carefully put on Ellie without waking her up.

Kim had to admit that Tommy was amazing with the kids and the kids loved him. She wished that they could get their old relationship back, but it was gone and Tommy wouldn't want to date someone like her. She was broken, bruised, and faulty, she had nothing to offer him, nothing at all.

She expected Tommy to leave once he had tucked both Jaslee and Ellie into bed, but he didn't, instead, he found her in the kitchen, "My mom's wondering what your plans are for Thanksgiving, my biological brother and his adoptive father plan on coming up, and she wants to know how many to expect."

"Are you trying to invite me to Thanksgiving Dinner with your family?" Kim asked with amusement, after all these years he still had a hard time asking a girl out, even if it was one that used to always say yes. Then again, she had said no recently.

"Yeah, I mean, I understand if you want to have it with the Scott's or if you want to have it here alone, but I would love to have you come with me, I'm sure that Mom and Dad would love to see you."

In Kim's mind, Zordon sighed, _My precious crane, you can't live in fear forever, you have to tell Tommy the truth before your heart breaks again._ Kim groaned, Zordon was right, then again, Zordon was always right.

"Tommy, before I accept there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Tommy asked, possibilities running through his mind.

"You aren't going to like it, and I understand if you don't want anything to do with us afterward. I just can't let you continue helping without you knowing the truth. The girls are growing attached to you and I don't want them to get hurt again."

…

 **A/N: Cliff hanger, what do you think Kim's secret is? Is she going to tell Tommy it? Why doesn't she want a relationship with Tommy? Leave your review below.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just a heads up, there is going to be mentions of depression and suicide in this chapter so if you don't like reading that kind of stuff, Don't read this chapter. I will add a brief summary at the end so you know what is going on.**

In Kim's mind, Zordon sighed, _My Precious Crane, you can't live in fear forever, you have to tell Tommy the truth before your heart breaks again._ Kim groaned, Zordon was right, then again, Zordon was always right.

"Tommy, before I accept there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Tommy asked, possibilities running through his mind.

"You aren't going to like it, and I understand if you don't want anything to do with us afterward. I just can't let you continue helping without you knowing the truth. The girls are growing attached to you and I don't want them to get hurt again."

Chapter 8 of Zordon Says:

Tommy frowned, "Why do you say that? What is it?"

Kim swallowed, wondering how best to tell him, "I don't really know how to tell you this, I'm pretty sure that you are going to overreact about this."

"Just tell me, Kim," Tommy pleaded, "tell me so that I can understand why you are so afraid to date me."

"I…" Kim trailed off; she just didn't know how to tell him this. _You will feel better once you confide in someone else,_ Zordon said, encouraging her. Kim shook her head before trying again, "Itriedtotakemyownlife," Kim finally said as fast as she possibly could.

Tommy blinked, "Can you repeat that slower." Kim shook her head, it was hard enough saying it once, there was no way she was going to repeat it. Tommy sighed, "Kim please, I know you are afraid of telling me whatever it is that you want to tell me and I promise not to overreact. Now can you tell me slower?"

Kim took a deep breath to steady her pounding heart, why in the world did Zordon want her to tell Tommy this, why? She wanted to just leave it in Florida with all the other bad memories, "I tried to take my own life."

Time froze, or at least Kim felt like it did, as Tommy tried to figure out what to say, and what he was feeling. Sick, that was what he was feeling like he had been sucker punched in the guts. The feeling was like what he had felt when he first received her letter all those years ago, only ten times worst. He could have lost her forever.

"Tommy?" Kim called out, she shouldn't have mentioned it. She should have kept it to herself.

"Why?" Tommy asked softly, wiping at a stray tear that ran down his cheek.

Kim wiped at her eyes, honestly, what was up with her being so emotional, "The cards were stacked against me. I was trapped. I needed help but I didn't know where to find it."

Tommy nodded his head, drawing Kim towards him, "Tell me everything, help me understand."

"I had some severe complications when I had Inya and they ended up doing a hysterectomy," Kim looked at Tommy suddenly aware that as a single bachelor, he might not understand what she was saying, "Both of those are known to cause depression. Add in the fact that I was trapped in an abusive situation with no apparent way out and I really had a hard time finding a reason to live. Protecting the girls from Luke was pretty much the only thing I thought was important.

"Coach Schmidt offered me a job helping him train the girl's gymnastics team. That's what probably saved my life. It was a wet week and Luke was in an especially bad mood. I just remember that I wanted it all to end, I went into the bathroom at the gym," Kim shook her head, "Let's just say I woke up in the hospital several hours later."

Tommy nodded his head, "What happened next?"

"The doctor prescribed an antidepressant, but Luke was saying that I was costing too much as it was. He refused to pay for them, luckily Coach Schmidt, I think he was suspicious of Luke to begin with, insisted that he help cover the cost until I was approved for Medicaid. When I told him that I was planning on moving back to California as soon as I had enough money, he told me not to worry about giving him a two-week notice."

Tommy leaned against the back of the old second-hand couch that Kim owned, "I think I better call Coach Schmidt and thank him, we could have lost one of our best power rangers if it wasn't for him."

Kim looked surprised, "You aren't mad at me?" she asked in shock.

Tommy shook his head, "You know I suffered from depression when we were rangers together. The only difference was I was able to get the help I needed a lot easier than you could. So why should I be mad at you?"

Kim stared out into the distance, causing Tommy to wonder what she could see that he couldn't, "Luke told me that I was weak and pathetic and a disgrace to the ranger name, I guess after hearing it enough I started to believe it. I was physically and emotionally weak at that time, so the rest had to be true as well. It was only with Zordon's encouragement that I was able to face you and the others at all. I wasn't sure I could handle you telling me that I was a disgrace to the rangers or something like that."

Tommy was silent for a moment, wrapping his mind around what she had just said, "I always knew you were strong, but now I know that you are one of the strongest people I know."

Kim opened her mouth to say something before she really understood what was being said, Tommy could tell this when she suddenly said, "Wait What?"

Tommy smiled, it was a sweet, almost sad smile, "You never cease to amaze me, I knew you were strong, what with everything that you went through as a power ranger and Luke. I know how hard it is to fight depression, and I had a good support team on my side. The fact that you could do it on your own for so long is amazing."

Kim gave a snort, "If I'm as amazing as you say, how did I get into this mess in the first place?"

Tommy shrugged, "I've been thinking about that, and I've come to a conclusion, fate hates us."

Kim laughed, before sobering, "I'm not ready to start another relationship just yet. I need to take things slow."

Tommy nodded, "I'm not asking you out on a date, I'm asking you to Thanksgiving dinner. I'm willing to wait, and to go as slow as you need me to."

It was almost midnight when he left Kim's and headed home his mind a whirlwind as he tried to process the information that he had been given.

…

Tommy closed the door behind him, he didn't know what to do, the more time he spent with Kim and her girls the more he realized that he still loved Kim, and the more he started thinking of the girls as his own. He wanted more than anything to hear the girls call him dad, not that he could tell Kim this. He sighed, great just great, he hadn't been in a serious relationship since he and Kat broke up, and he couldn't figure out how to start another one.

He picked up his phone, debating on who to call, Zack would be the most likely one to still be awake, but Jason would probably give him the best advice. The question was this, did he really want to risk inquiring the wrath of a yellow ranger or not. He debated about it for a moment before coming up with the conclusion that the better advice and understanding was worth risking angering the wife.

…

It was almost midnight when the phone woke Jason up. He glanced over at Trini who muttered something about waking the baby and telemarketers before rolling over and falling back asleep, Jason answered the phone, "This better be important," he stated.

"I'm sorry Jason, I just need advice, I don't know what to do."

Jason sat up, still a little groggy, "What do you need advice for in the middle of the night?"

"Kim," Tommy replied, "I got her to open up a little bit more about Florida, and I don't know how to help her. She's scared to start another relationship and I…"

Jason suddenly was wide awake, "You still love her, don't you?"

"Yes," Tommy sounded a little sheepish, "and I don't know what to do. You're her older brother, surely you can tell me what to do, I don't want to scare her off by asking her out."

"Okay, what did you find out? She hasn't opened up to me yet." Jason asked.

"You might want to leave the room if you're still in bed, I don't want to wake Trini by accident."

Jason frowned, "If the news is bad enough that I might accidentally wake Trini, I better purposely wake her up and put you on speaker, that why she doesn't get mad at me for keeping this from her."

Jason leaned over and shook his wife awake, "Trini, wake up. It's Tommy and it's about Kim, we felt like you ought to hear it from him."

Trini sat up, groggily, "What?"

"Tommy wants to talk to us," Jason replied, pushing the speaker button on the phone, "Okay you're on speaker."

"Luke brainwashed Kim and I think Kim's only now starting to realize that that is what happened."

That statement woke Trini up, "What do you mean brainwashed?"

"Luke got her believing that she was weak, pathetic, and a disgrace to the ranger family. It took four months of Zordon and Coach Schmidt encouraging her for Kim to get enough courage to come home. She…" Tommy paused for a moment, "do you remember how I was near the end of my green ranger powers?"

"She's that bad?" Jason sounded alarmed.

"She's worst, and she's trying to hide it," Tommy shook his head, "Kim probably wouldn't even be here if Coach Schmidt hadn't intervened."

"I think I like this coach," Jason stated, "As for Kim, remind her that we see her as a strong, powerful pink ranger."

"What about," Tommy paused for a moment, "Luke pretty much has convinced Kim that no one will want to date her."

Jason felt fear enter his heart, not his sister, he couldn't have, not his sister, "Why? How? What did Luke do?" the last question came out as a low growl.

"They ended up having to do an emergency hysterectomy after Inya was born, and Luke took full advantage of it. Kim was fighting depression and trying to take care of three little girls at the same time. She didn't even stop to consider that Luke was wrong."

Trini spoke up, "The best thing to do is try to convince her to go out with you as a friend. Don't push it, have it be as casual as possible."

Tommy thought for a moment, "What if I have her bring one of her girls as some sort of chaperone, that way we won't truly be alone, at least until she feels more comfortable about dating."

Trini agreed, "That might help, just remember to let Kim call all the shots, listen to what she needs."

Jason added, "Thank you, Tommy, I just wish we can find Silverback and Luke so we can assure that Kim is safe."

…

 **A/N: Okay so Kim is suffering from depression and believes that that makes her weak and pathetic and no one would want to date her, but Tommy does and he's trying to figure out how to help her feel comfortable dating again.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine of Zordon Says

"Mommy, Mommy," Kim sleepily raised her head with a groan, Inya had been extremely fussy and was not sleeping well and now Jaslee was waking her up.

"What is it Jaslee," she murmured, not wanting to wake Inya up from where she was sleeping next to her in the bed.

"My tummy hurts," Jaslee announced.

"How much candy did you eat?" Kim asked how many times had she and her friends had gotten stomach aches from eating too much candy on Halloween night? Of course, that was usually Zack who had done that.

Jaslee crossed her arms, "One piece, Tommy told me I had to save the rest for later."

Kim groaned as she got out of bed, pulling her robe on as she did, the Foster's had warned her that a flu bug was working its way through the preschool and apparently her girls were the next in line.

She took Jaslee's hand and headed back to the other bedroom, only to pick up the speed when she realized that Ellie was crying. Ellie was sitting up in bed, having just thrown up all over her bedding. Kim suddenly was glad that she had insisted that Tommy add a laundry area to the apartment so she didn't have to deal with taking the girls to a laundry mat once a week.

She quickly stripped Ellie's bed and removed her pajamas and put on a clean nightgown. As she put the bedding in the washing machine in the bathroom, Jaslee came running in. Kim let out a sigh of relief, at least Jaslee had made it to the bathroom.

…

The next morning Tommy entered the gym with a plan on how to convince Kim into going on a date with him. However, his smile turned into a frown when he realized that Kim wasn't there and there were no girls running to greet him. He quickly went back outside and climbed the stairs to the second-floor apartments.

The moment he let himself in with his spare key, he knew something was wrong, Ellie was crying in the doorway as Jaslee was calling for Kim and the baby was screaming her head off. Tommy frowned, scooping up Ellie, who he noticed was running a fever.

"What's wrong Jaslee?" he asked, as he checked her forehead, she was burning up also.

"My head hurts," Jaslee whined, burying her head in the couch.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Kim's voice came from the hallway.

Tommy turned around and knew from just one look that Kim hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She was still in her night clothes and her hair was a mess, "I was just coming to see what you were up to."

"I'm dealing with sick children," Kim stated, "It's one of the things being a parent entails."

"I see," Tommy stated, "How can I help?"

Kim snorted, "You actually want to help?"

Tommy nodded, "You look like you could use some sleep before you get sick."

Kim couldn't believe that Tommy was willing to help. Luke never helped with the children, no matter how sick they were. She was exhausted, the baby kept fussing and she kept getting up with Jaslee and Ellie. A nap sounded wonderful, but first things first there were things she needed from the store, "I need to get some stuff from the store."

"Tell me what to get and I'll go get it," Tommy offered.

…

Tommy glanced at the list that Kim had sent him with. He had the sprite and crackers and was standing in the pharmacy aisle trying to figure out which children's fever reducer was the one Kim wanted, and what flavor. If he had known that shopping for Kim would have been this difficult, he would have volunteered to stay and watch the children.

"Let me guess, your wife sent you to get some stuff while she stayed home with the sick kid," a voice stated, causing him to turn around. It was one of his former student's mother, who sounded a little out of breath.

"Yeah, only she just told me to get Children's medicine, does she want chewable or liquid, grape or cherry? Acetaminophen or Iborporphen?"

The older woman smiled, "How old is the kid?"

"Four, three, and seven months," Tommy replied.

"I'll tell you what I do at that age," with that she grabbed a bottle of Acetaminophen and a bottle of Iborporphen, "I alternate between the two, that way the medicine doesn't wear off."

"Thanks," Tommy stated, "I thought that this would be a quick trip."

…

Kim had fallen asleep with the girls on the couch when the door opened. Kim just cracked open an eye enough to see who it was, before closing her eyes again.

Tommy simply laughed as he picked up Inya and started to bounce her in his arms. At the moment he could tell that now was not the best time to deal with relationships, but maybe if she realizes that he was willing to help when she needed it, she'll realize that she still had feelings for him.

He gently nudged her awake, getting a death glare that a ranger usually reserved for monsters, "Do you need anything?"

Kim slowly sat up, blinking away the sleep in her eyes, "I probably should get something to eat, I'm starting to feel low, and I need to take my medicine."

"where is it?" Tommy asked, standing back up.

"In the bathroom mirror," Kim replied suddenly glad that she had told him about the truth last night, there was no way she could keep it from him once he got the pill bottle.

Tommy grabbed the pill bottle and looked at it, suddenly glad that he knew that Kim suffered from depression, if not the pill bottle would have raised some very awkward questions.

…

Tommy had settled Jaslee and Ellie on the couch and sent Kim back to bed when his cell phone started to ring. He checked the caller id, it was Jason, he smirked as he answered, "You thought of something you forgot to tell me last night?"

"Ha ha ha, so how's operation get Kim back working?"

"I've been thrown up on twice and had to clean it up four times," Tommy replied as he quickly handed Ellie a large bowl.

"Who's sick?"

"Jaslee and Ellie at the moment, but Kim didn't look so good when I sent her back to bed."

Jason grinned like an idiot, "You're doing great, I didn't think about helping with sick kids when she's feeling ill herself. I'm sure that would help a lot."

"So was there a reason you called besides to check on how I was doing?"

"Just to let you know that they have confirmed that Luke is in California, he was pulled over yesterday in San Angeles."

"We really need to get a team in there," Tommy stated, "There have been some odd activities there recently."

"Keep an eye on Kim and the girls, San Angeles is close to Reefside."

…

After Jason had hung up the phone Adam called him out to the main floor. Someone he never met before was asking to speak with him. That was a concerning thing, Angel Grove was a small, close-knitted community, everybody pretty much knew everybody else. To have a stranger ask to speak to someone was an alarming thing. Especially when it was no secret that someone was after that person's younger sister.

Jason double checked to make sure his morpher, fully recharged after he had teamed up with every red there was at the time to fight the machine empire on the moon, was operational and concealed. He was not taking any chances.

As he stepped out of the office he stiffened, his one hand going for his morpher, while the other one balled into a fist. Kim had shown him a picture of Luke and there was no denying that this was Luke.

"Coming here was a bad idea, Luke!" He said loud enough so that Adam would hear him and slip into the office and call for back up, rather from police or follow rangers would be up to him.

"What did Little Princess Kimmy tell you that I was the Big Bad Wolf?" Luke said in a taunting baby voice.

"You are not only wanted in Florida, New York, and California, but you are wanted by the FBI and the Power Rangers as well, and I know for a fact that Power Rangers don't take interest in mere humans unless they really are a threat to the universe."

Luke laughed, "You think you can scare me, Red Ranger, You haven't held power since 1994."

"Actually I was the Gold Ranger in 1996 and returned as a Red Ranger in 2002," Jason countered, "What you don't understand is once a ranger always a ranger."

Luke laughed, "What about Kim, she's a pathetic ranger if you ask me, it wasn't hard to break her at all."

All Jason remembered after that was that his vision went red like it did when he was possessed during the whole Divatox thing. He growled as he leaped at Luke trying to tear his throat out with his bare hands.

Adam, who had heard Jason growl and say some things that made him glad that there weren't any children in the building with them. Trini would never have allowed Jason to use that kind of language if children were around.

Adam groaned, he better pull Jason off Luke before the police arrive, he didn't want to have to explain to Trini that her husband got arrested for trying to murder his sister's ex-husband with his bare hands. Though Trini might just be disappointed that he hadn't succeeded. Trini loved Kim dearly, then again everyone did, even Tanya who only met her once.

…

Kim woke up slowly and sluggishly, she really needed that nap and Tommy had really been helpful, but he was just doing it because he felt obliged to that was all. He would have done the same for Kat, or Trini or any of the other female rangers that came after them.

As she left the bedroom she saw Tommy pacing the living room with his phone against his ear, "Do I need to bail him out?"

"Bail who out? What happened?" Kim demanded to know.

Tommy whirled around to look at her with his eyes round with shock, "Jason gave your husband a rather nice shiner."

"Luke's here?" Kim said in a pain filled whispered.

"He was in Angel Grove, but only a handful of people know that you were there and even less know that you moved here. Even if he finds out that I live here in Reefside, why would he think to look for you here."

"Are you sure? What if he does come here?"

Tommy grabbed Kim's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze, "If he shows up here in Reefside, I'll move you and the girls down into the Dino Thunder Base of Operation."

"Three of your former students broke into there without any trouble and didn't the bad guy trash the place?"

"I added some better security measures to prevent that from happening again."

Kim still looked a little doubtful, so Tommy decided to change the topic, at the moment Luke was locked up in a cell three hours away, they could deal with his threat once he got there,  
"I noticed that Ellie's birthday is coming up."

Kim nodded her head, "Next week."

Tommy smiled, "I was thinking maybe we can take the girls to the zoo or the museum or something and then take Ellie out for a special dinner."

Kim frowned, shaking her head, "What do we do with Jaslee and Inya, we can't just leave them with any teenager, not with Luke so close."

"You forget that Reefside has its own team of rangers and allies," Tommy stated, "I'm sure that I can get someone to watch the girls while we go on a date."

"Did you just say date?" Kim demanded, causing Tommy to groan.

"I meant while we take Ellie on a date," Tommy back peddled.

Kim didn't know what to think, she was well aware that Tommy was trying to ask her out in a way that would help her not feel awkward and frighten her. The suggestion to take one of the girls, which she could use as an excuse if things got too uncomfortable for her was also a good idea.

"Okay, I guess I can try dating someone I know already. As long as we take it slow."

Tommy smiled, "Kim, we will go at your speed, let me know if you need to slow things down or even speed things up."

…

 **A/N: So Jason confronted Luke for the first time, trust me this isn't the last time we hear from him and Tommy asked Kim on a date and Kim said yes. Yeah tell me what you think, leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: here we are the first date of Tommy and Kim, which means three-year-old birthdays and lots of Kittens. I love cats.**

Zordon says 10:

Kim couldn't believe that she forgot to buy cupcakes for Ellie's class. What kind of person forgets to buy cupcakes for their daughter's birthday celebration? She quickly got out of the car that she had recently bought from an older gentleman who simply wasn't able to drive anymore. Thank goodnessHayley had some cupcakes leftover from a cakewalk fundraiser that she helped with. They were just what she needed.

"Kim, good you brought the kids, there is something I want to show them," Hayley stated pulling the kids over to the counter where there was a large cardboard box, "Ellie, Jaslee, take a look inside," she told the two children.

Ellie let out a squeal of delight as Jaslee exclaimed, "Kittens, so cool, can we have one, please Mommy?"

Kim looked at the box of filled with eight little bundles of fur, "Where did you find them?" she asked.

"I found them in my old toolshed the other day, I don't go in there very often, but yesterday imagine my surprise of finding a litter of kittens there. Anyways, I figured I'll find them all loving homes."

"I want," Ellie said simply, pointing to one of the kittens.

"I don't know sweetheart," Kim said, "I'll have to think about it." With that, she grabbed the box of cupcakes and told the girls to get back in the car so that she could take them to school.

"I'll keep an eye on Inya," Hayley stated, sometimes Inya did not like her car seat.

…

Tommy gently cuddled the kitten in his arms, "Hayley if I get Ellie the kitten she wants, Jaslee's going to ask for a puppy and then Inya will ask for a pony."

"Then be glad that Inya doesn't turn one until April," Hayley said, "Those girls need to learn to trust and like you. besides, just because you give Ellie a kitten doesn't mean Jaslee will want a puppy. She wanted the kitten just as much as Ellie did."

"Kim will accuse me of spoiling Ellie," Tommy argued.

"If you ask me, those girls need to be spoiled by someone," Hayley countered.

"What if Kim didn't want a cat?"

"She didn't say no, she said she'll think about it," Hayley stated, "I think she's more worried about what it would cost to have a kitten, she'll have to buy food and litter, toys and a bed and that doesn't even count the vet bills and stuff."

Tommy froze for a second, debating at what to do, "Hayley you are the worst Yellow Ranger there ever was!"

"I never was a yellow ranger," Hayley stated, confused.

"You had me fooled."

…

Kim had been thinking about the box of kittens all day, she remembered when Aisha got P.C. they had both adored her until she turned out to be Kat, who quickly became their best friend.

As she got ready to leave for the gym she noticed Tommy leave with one of the kittens, she frowned, she wondered what he was up to.

"Hey Hayley, how's the adoption going, I decided to get the girls a kitten."

Hayley looked alarmed, "I'm sorry Kim, I just gave the last kitten away to some man who wanted to give his daughter a kitten for her birthday."

Kim nodded her head, a twinkle in her eyes, she had noticed four kittens in the box when she had checked it ten minutes ago and she knew that not many people were interested in getting a kitten.

…

Ellie was excited, "I go see 'inosaws," she told Jaslee, "You stay hewe."

"Mommy, why can't I go to the museum with you?" Jaslee whined.

Kim groaned this was only the fifteenth time in the past five minutes that she had to answer this question, "Because this is what Ellie chose to do for her birthday date, you get to pick where you want to go for your birthday."

"Fine," Jaslee huffed storming off to her bedroom.

Just then the front door opened and Tommy entered the apartment, "Where's the birthday girl," he asked as Ellie charged toward him.

"Hewe, I hewe," she cried, "I twee," she informed Tommy, holding up three fingers.

"Why you are practically grown up," Tommy stated, keeping his hand behind his back, "big enough to own one of these," he added, pulling out a black and white kitten.

"'Itty," Ellie cried out happily.

Kim hurried to the front door, "So you're the mystery man who adopted the last kitten."

Tommy laughed, "I adopted a kitten, but there were still three other kittens when I left. I almost got the white one, but then I remembered Kat and the cat monster and I couldn't do that. So I went with the black and white one instead, I have most of the stuff for her out in my car."

"Great, now I can give Ellie her present without looking like a fool," Kim stated, "I may or may not have seen you leave with a kitten and figured out what was going on."

…

Kim hung back watching Tommy explain to Ellie the different types of fossils, he really was good with the girls but was he doing it just because he needed to do it to get her approval, or did he really care.

 _Of course, he really cares, why would he buy Ellie a kitten if he didn't want her to be happy._

 _He didn't buy a kitten, Hayley was giving them away free._

For a second Kim thought that Zordon had retreated to whatever corner of the brain he resides in until _Then why did he get the kitten and the supplies you need for it? I don't think you should dismiss it due to the fact that the animal was free. Weren't you going to get her a kitten, and Hayley stopped you. I bet Tommy told her not to let you get the kitten because he wanted to give Ellie the kitten. You should have seen Ellie's eyes lit up when she saw it._

Kim shook her head, in her head or not, it was impossible to argue with Zordon, maybe Tommy did care. She really wanted to believe it, but she was having a hard time with it. Why couldn't she trust Tommy? She used to trust him with her life and still does, but her heart, that was a different story.

While Kim battled with her inner demons, Tommy was enjoying telling Ellie about the different types of dinosaurs. He suddenly looked up and noticed that Kim was lagging behind, "What's wrong, is something bothering you?"

"Why are you being so nice to us? How am I to know that you aren't just doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

Tommy thought for a second, before stating, "Because I can prove to you that I find you an amazing person, by introducing you to someone who I haven't talked to in a while, and he can tell you what I think of you." With that, he grabbed Kim's hand and dragged her over to a part of the museum marked, "Employee's only."

"Tommy, I don't think we should be here, it says Employees only," Kim pointed out.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," Tommy stated right as a security guard stepped up to tell them they were out of bounds. Kim felt like laughing, despite the baton and flashlight and uniform, this man looked totally pathetic against Tommy's muscular build.

"You can't come back here, it's off limits!" the security guard said, holding a hand out.

Tommy, however, didn't blink, as he said, "I'm Dr. Oliver, I'm a colleague of Dr. Mercer, and I've come to see him."

"Of course," the security guard said, stepping aside, "go on in."

Tommy gestured Kim to follow him, while he picked up Ellie, and entered into one of the rooms. Anton was working on a fossil at the big test, but he looked up when the door opened and closed, "Tommy," he exclaimed, "it's good to see you, Elsa told me that you left town."

Tommy shrug, "Only for a weekend, I needed to help Kim move back to California." With that Tommy clapped a hand across her back.

Anton took one look at Kim and beamed, "So the one that got away returned. I told you, Tommy, if you love her let her go if she returns, she's yours, if she doesn't, she never was yours. Looks like I was right when I told you that in time Kim would return to you."

Kim was speechless, and she was sure she could hear Zordon laughing in the back of her head. Tommy must have had some really deep conversations about her with this man, "What are you talking about, what lies have Tommy fed you?"

"When he worked for me, I tried getting him to see girls, I wanted him to have a social life, there was more to life than working and fossils." Anton's eyes lit up, "Do you have any idea how stubborn he is?"

"I don't think you are fully aware of how stubborn Tommy can be," Kim countered, thinking back to arguments between him and Jason during his green ranger days.

"Well yes, I'm sure he was worst when he was a rebellious teenager and was busy saving the world," Anton added, "But he refused to date, he claimed that he was suffering from a broken heart and he didn't want to afflict his grief on others. He told me all about you, and you should have seen his eyes light up when he talked about you. Even after you broke his heart, he was still madly in love with you."

If Kim wasn't a hundred percent certain that this had been a spare of the moment decision, she might have accused Tommy of setting the whole thing up. Then again, why would he go through the hassle of setting the whole thing up in the first place, unless it was all true?  
Why did she keep second guessing him? This was Tommy, not Luke, she didn't need to worry about his alternate motives. Did she?

…

Tommy could tell that Kim was struggling, she hadn't seemed interested in the museum and she was picking at her dinner at the nice sit-down restaurant that he had chosen to go to. He could see the inner war that was going on just by looking into her eyes and the way she kept looking away.

He sighed, he had fantasized about winning Kim back since he and Kat decided to end things between them, but he never thought that the person keeping him from her would be Kim herself. How was he suppose to help her?

Just then his phone rang, "This is Tommy," he said, answering it.

"Is Kim and the girls safe?" Jason sounded worried.

"Kim and Ellie are with me," Tommy said slowly, "And I have Cassidy babysitting the others. If we can trust her with the secret, we can trust her with the girls for one night. Why are you so worried?"

"Worried?" Jason gasped, "There's a hole in the wall of the cell that Luke was in and three guards are in critical condition, Critical Condition, Tommy."

"Great, thanks for the information," Tommy stated hanging up with a grim expression.

"Luke escaped didn't he?" Kim stated nervously, when Tommy nodded his head, Kim demanded, "Was it wise to tell Jason I was with you over the phone, what if Luke has a way to eavesdrop on the phone, he could find us."

Tommy grabbed Kim's hands, "Kim, my phone is routed through the power ranger communication system. For Luke to get ahold of our phone conversation, he'll have to find a way to hack into an alien main frame with firewalls thicker than Bulk and Skull."

Kim laughed, she had nothing to worry about. Tommy only wanted to protect her. Maybe tomorrow she'd find that business card that the family counciler had given her and make an appointment.

…

 **A/N: I told you that we haven't heard the last of Luke. I think the date went really good, what do you think. Also help Ellie name the kitten, Oreo, Magic, or Ninja. I wonder what Kim is planning on doing? Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, first off look at those reviews, 100! Wow, and now let's count the votes, one for Oreo and one for Ninja, two more for Ninja, and another one for Ninja, therefore Ninja won by a landslide.**

Zordon Says Eleven:

Kim took a deep breath as she entered the building, Tommy had Inya and Ellie and Jaslee were both at school. She hadn't told Tommy were she was going, she didn't know why, but she didn't want him to know.

A smiling secretary greeted her with a warm smile and asked her how she could help, "Yes I have an appointment to see Mrs. Fischer."

The secretary typed something on the computer, "The last name please."

"Hart, Kimberly Hart," Kim stated, feeling some peace at knowing that she no longer needed to use Luke's last name.

The secretary typed something on the computer, "She's ready to see you now, second door to the right."

…

Kim nervously wrung her hands together as she entered the room and sat on the leather couch, she was starting to wonder if she was doing the right thing.

A kind middle-aged woman entered the room, "Hello, you must be Ms. Hart, I am Mrs. Fischer, what can I help you with?" she asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

Kim looked at her lap for a second before gathering up the courage to say something, "I've recently got divorced, and there's this guy who is showing interest in me. I like him, but I keep second guessing his motives. Part of me know that he's trying to help and stuff, but part of me thinks he's only doing it because he feels obligated."

"Why do you think he's feeling obligated to helping you?"

Kim shrugged, "He's friends with someone that I consider an older brother."

Mrs. Fischer wrote something down, "Any other reason why you think that?"

Kim bit her lip, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she couldn't tell her that Tommy was her team leader, "Um, we used to date in high school, at least until I moved away. I think he blames himself for how bad my previous husband was, that he didn't try harder to keep our long distance relationship going."

…

Tommy went upstairs to put Inya down for her morning nap, Kim had taken the day off work for some sort of doctor appointment that she wouldn't tell him about. He wondered if it had anything to do with how uncomfortable she had been at the date last week.

As he laid Inya in her crib in the master bedroom something black, white and furry jumped out from underneath the bed and clung to his leg.

Tommy sighed, this was now part of the routine, he gently picked up the kitten by its scruff, giving it a stern look before depositing it in his arms and scratching it between the ears, causing the kitten to purr happily, "And how are you today Ninja?" he asked nicely.

Ninja had earned his name at the veterinary office when Kim took him in to get his shots two days after Ellie's birthday. At that point and time, they were still debating about a name and was leaning toward Oreo, until he simply vanished like a ninja as soon as a dog came up and sniffed him.

It had taken Kim some coaxing to get the kitten out from behind the chair and when she was asked what the animal's name was, Kim simply named him Ninja.

Just then Kim arrived with Ellie and Jaslee in tow, "Thanks Tommy, why don't you go downstairs and start getting ready for your class, they should be arriving soon."

Tommy nodded and headed out closing the door behind him, "Mew," a voice said softly behind him, causing him to turn around to find Ninja sitting there, obviously, he had darted through the door before he shut it. Tommy groaned, they kept the front door locked at all times to help deter Luke from getting in, something he had insisted on.

He reached into his pocket for his key only to discover that they weren't there, which meant that he had left them somewhere in Kim's apartment. That was until he noticed what Ninja was playing with.

"Ninja, give me my keys," Tommy said reaching out to grab them only for Ninja to grab them and run off down the stairs, "Ninja get back here!" Tommy shouted as he chased after him.

Tommy soon found Ninja sitting in the middle of the gym with a look that just says, "you want these keys, come and get them."

Tommy dived at him only for Ninja to neatly avoid him causing Tommy to belly flop, right in front of some of his four-year-old students, "Today's lesson is getting those keys from that cat." He told them diving once more at the kitten.

The mother who was dropping them off kind of twitched her nose she was trying hard not to laugh, "Try ignoring it, then maybe it'll lose interest in the keys."

…

After class Tommy decided that Ninja had a new job. Entertaining the kids while they waited to be picked up. Ninja had even lined up with the class and watched intensely as he showed them a new Kata if only some of his human students could do that.

"Stop it!" one of his students called out. Tommy groaned, Jack was up to no good again. Jack was a handful whose father hoped that the discipline he would learn through Karate would help with his behavior, his mother, however, didn't like karate and didn't like Tommy.

"Jack," Tommy called out only to find Ninja attacking the boy, _that cat would probably become the first ever cat power ranger if he keeps this up._

"Ninja, only use Karate in self-defense, and even then only as a last resort." Tommy scolded the kitten, whose ears dropped as he sat down.

Just then Jack's mother showed up and growled at the cat who rubbed his head against her leg, "Mangy Cat," she said, kicking at the kitten, who jumped out of the way and landed on her leg, digging his claws into it. "Get this mangy cat off me!" she cried out.

Tommy however just folded his hands in front of him in the at ease position, "The problem is ma'am, you kicked at the kitten, why shouldn't the kitten defend itself?"

Tommy gently picked the young cat up by its scruff, making it let go instantly.

"Why do you even have a cat in here?" she huffed, glaring at Tommy, "You aren't fit to teach anything to anyone are you." she had an older boy that had failed Tommy's class last year because he had refused to accept late work and she had assumed that he just hadn't been teaching them correctly.

Tommy felt his eyes twitch and knew from the scrambling of kids rushing away from him that his eyes had just flashed green, the remains of an old spell, "This is my place of business, ma'am, and you can't tell me how to run it. If I want to bring a cat to work I can, how is that different from bringing your kids to work?"

"Maybe I should take my son elsewhere, somewhere where they take things seriously," she breathed, "That creature would probably scratch him."

Tommy shrugged, "Ninja wouldn't have scratched Jack if Jack hadn't pulled Ninja's tail."

…

Tommy threw himself into a chair in Kim's living room, "I took Ninja to work with me and lost a student and gained three."

"How did you gain three?" Kim asked confused, sitting down and allowing Ninja to curl up on her lap.

"Apparently somebody didn't want their kids in the same class as Jack, so the moment his mother pulled him out they wanted to start."

Kim nodded, focusing more on the purring kitten on her lap than on what Tommy was saying.

Tommy looked up, _Ask her what she did today, she wants to talk about it but she doesn't know how to start._

"So what did you do today?" Tommy asked, looking at Kim, she ducked her head, blushing softly.

"I decided to see a counselor, so far I just was doing family sessions with the girls, I knew I wanted help with them. I didn't want my marriage to Luke to keep the girls from being healthy normal girls."

"Do you think it helped?" Tommy asked, if Kim was willing to admit that she needed help and got it, that was good right. Maybe things were moving forward albeit a little slowly.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, it helped a bit. In fact, I feel like I might be able to handle Thanksgiving at your place as long as I can have someplace I can go if it gets to be too much."

Tommy smiled, "No problem, my room will be available and my parents live just across the street from the Scott's and Trini and Jason live about a block away."

…

Tommy was smiling as he let himself into his house, today had been a good day, even if he had to deal with an on one kitten. He pulled out his phone and dialed his parents' number.

"Hi Tommy, sweety, how you doing?" his mom answered the phone.

Tommy groaned, "Good, nobody's stopped by there and asked for my address recently, have they?"

"No, not that I'll give it out to anyone, not with your ex-girlfriend's ex-husband on the loose. I find it admirable that you are helping her after she broke your heart. Just so long as you don't get your heart trampled by her again."

"Mom, I've invited her to Thanksgiving Dinner," Tommy announced.

"What! Why did you do that, surely she will be just fine having Thanksgiving alone with her little family."

Tommy runs a hand through his hair, "I still like her, Mom, and we're trying to see if we can get back what we lost. You have to understand, there's more to the break up that you won't be able to understand."

"Well, I want to hear what caused Kimberly to break your heart even if I don't understand it."

"Mom, I've forgiven her, you need to do, she blames herself enough without you blaming her as well."

"Then I guess I'll see you both next weekend."

"Yeah see you next weekend."

….

Kim was running around crazy, a notebook with a list on it in her hand, "High chair, do we need a high chair?"

"If Mom and Dad don't have one, we can borrow one from the Scott's," Tommy said, already laden with a large suitcase and diaper bag.

"What about Inya's play saucer, it's pretty much the only way to keep her in one place for any period of time."

"I think I can tear it down small enough to fit without to much hassle," Tommy responded.

"Oh, and we need the portable crib," Kim stated, rushing into her bedroom to grab the play pin.

Tommy looked at Kim weird like, "You know, you are taking more to visit my parents for the weekend then you took to move from Florida."

Just then Ellie arrived, dragging the litter box with her, Kim stopped her, "Ninja isn't going with, sweetheart, Hayley is going to go take care of him."

Ellie glared at Kim, crossing her arms, she wanted to take Ninja with them. Kim grabbed Ellie's backpack and said, "You can fill this with whatever you want to take with you, just remember, you're responsible for your backpack and its contents."

Kim should have noticed the look on Ellie's face and got concern as she peered underneath the couch.

…

 **A/N: Well what do you think of Ninja isn't he cute. What is Ellie up to? Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zordon Says Chapter Twelve:

Jaslee frowned as she noticed a group of her friends bunched together, whispering. They had been doing that a lot lately and they always went quiet when they realize that she was listening. Today was no exception.

"It's going to be so much fun," Emily stated, only for Rose to hiss, "Careful, Jaslee's right behind you."

"What's going to be fun? Can I come? I'm sure Mommy will let me," Jaslee asked, excitedly, what were they up to?

Rose shuffled her feet, "Every year there's a Daddy daughter dance. We didn't want to tell you about it because you know, you don't have a daddy and we don't want you to feel bad."

They were unaware that Tommy and several parents arrived in time to hear Jaslee insist quite loudly, "I do have a Daddy."

Tommy froze, wondering what Jaslee would say, was she talking about Luke, come to think about it, he had never heard her call Luke Dad, she had always referred to him by his first name. Rose spoke, "I know that, but your Daddy's a bad guy, even the power rangers are after him, and power rangers only go after super bad guys."

Jaslee screwed her face up in anger before shouting, "Luke's not my Daddy! Tommy is!"

All of the adults turned to look at Tommy, who gave them a bewildered look, he didn't know what to think about the outburst. Jaslee, however, wasn't done, "Tommy tucks me in at night, and reads me stories, he takes me to the park and the museum, he took me 'trick or treating', and he took care of me when I didn't feel good." Jaslee thumped herself on the chest, "and in every tv show and book I read, that's what a daddy does. So Tommy has to be my daddy!"

Tommy was well aware that everyone was watching him as he came up to Jaslee, picked her up and left the room, "So what was that little lecture about daddys about?"

"There's a Daddy-daughter dance, but they didn't want to tell me because I didn't have a daddy." Jaslee looked down and growled, "I'm tired of not having a daddy. Some of the others tease me about it. So I had to tell them that you're my daddy to get them to stop!"

Tommy closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to say. _Just tell her what you feel, you need to follow your heart on this one._

"Why didn't you tell us that the kids teased you about not having a dad," Tommy asked, "We could have dealt with it. teasing others for being different is naughty, you should have told your teacher."

"Are you Mad?" Jaslee asked.

Tommy shook his head, "No, I'm not, just disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to come to me with your problems."

Jaslee frowned before asking, "Would you be mad if I start calling you Daddy?"

Tommy was taken aback by the question, "I don't have any problems with that, but I think we need to talk to your mother about it first."

…

Kim was triple checking that she had everything she needed for the weekend getaway, she looked at the eight-month-old that was crawling around at her feet, "Tommy was right, I am packing more to go for a weekend than I packed to move."  
Just then the front door opened and Tommy entered with Jaslee, "Why don't you pack what you want to bring, remember it's a long car ride and we will be gone until Sunday night. I need to talk to Mom."

Kim smiled as Tommy picked up Inya, preventing her from emptying one of the suitcases again, "We need to talk," Tommy said, "Jaslee asked if she could start calling me Daddy."

Kim's eyes grew round, she hadn't expected that she had figured that if things did end up working with them she would sit the girls down and explain that Tommy would be their new dad. She hadn't expected them to be ready to move on before her. They had only been on the one date if you could call it that, "What did you tell her?"

Tommy shrugged, "I wanted to see how you felt about it first. I honestly would love for her to call me Daddy, but I don't want to upset you."

Kim's mind was whirling, Jaslee wanted to call Tommy Daddy, something she never did for Luke, and Tommy was okay with it. He didn't have to let Jaslee call him that, he could explain why he wasn't her daddy, that he had to marry her mother before he could become her dad, but he didn't, he wanted to talk to Kim about it.

"Tommy," Kim finally said, "I'm not going to prevent the girls from moving on. Maybe this is a sign that things are going to work out for us. Maybe we should try going on a date by ourselves."

"So you're okay if I give Jaslee permission to call me dad?" Tommy asked.

Kim nodded her head, "yes, but I think we should talk about this over dinner or something."

Tommy froze, realizing what she was saying, "Are you asking me out?"

Kim shrugged, "It depends if you want to consider it a date or not."

…

Tommy glanced at the back seat through the rear view mirror, Jaslee, sitting in the middle, was coloring in a book she had packed while Ellie played with her doll that she now packed everywhere. Inya was giggling as she tugged on the toy attached to the handle of her car seat.

He smiled at Kim, who was trying to find her phone, finally, she found it and answered, "This is Kim."

There was a pause and then Kim stated, "Are you sure, Ninja is good at hiding."

In the back seat, Ellie opened her backpack and a black head peaked out of it before Ninja jumped out and climbed up to the front. Kim stared at the kitten that had jumped onto her lap, "Hayley, don't worry I found him."

Tommy glanced at the kitten, "Would you like to explain why Ninja's in the car girls."

"He fit!" Ellie exclaimed as Ninja crawled over to Tommy and started to climb his leg, causing him to swerve.

Behind him, a police car turned on his sirens and started following him.

Tommy groaned as he pulled over and the police car pulled up behind him. He leaned over and felt for the kitten, picking it up by its scruff. "You, mister, just got me a ticket."

Just then the police officer knocked on the window, Tommy nearly burst out laughing as he recognized the officer. He rolled down the window and handed the officer the kitten.

"Why are you handing me a cat?" TJ Johnson demanded.

Tommy groaned, "Because the cat is responsible."

TJ Johnson gave him a look, "Do you honestly think that I'll buy that?"

"Do you honestly think that people are impressed that you were baked into a pizza?" Tommy countered.

TJ Johnson groaned, "Okay, so in our line of work, anything is possible, can you explain how the cat is responsible."

"I didn't check the three-year-old's back up before we left," Tommy explained.

TJ did a double take, "Last I checked you haven't dated in almost ten years, how do you have a three-year-old?"

"Kim and I are dating?" the last part was a question to Kim, who shrugged.

"I guess so," Kim replied, "I haven't thought about it much."

"You think you're dating?" TJ asked, "I know as power rangers we lead confusing lives, but I always knew if I was dating someone."

Tommy placed a hand on TJ's shoulder, "Yes, I know, but you don't have a murderous ex-husband chasing after the girl you're dating."

TJ shook his head, "Are you coming to the party Saturday?"

"We wouldn't miss it," Tommy replied with a smile.

TJ nodded, "Well," he looked the kitten in the eyes, "Sit still and don't distract the driver, understand." He wasn't sure but he thought that the kitten actually nodded and looked ashamed. TJ shook his head and handed the kitten back to Tommy.

As they pulled away Kim asked, "What party?"

Tommy shrugged, "Just a power ranger gathering that we do every year."

Kim fell silent, looking out her window. "How did I get so disconnected from you guys that I didn't even know about the yearly reunion. I didn't even know that Jason and Trini got married, let alone had a kid."

"Then I better not tell you about Billy's twins, or little Summer and Brock," Tommy joked.

"Billy had twins? With who, last I heard he was on Aquitar?"

Tommy chocked, "Was that really the last time you heard from us? He only stayed on Aquitar for maybe two years, he and Kat got together soon after we broke up."

Kim nodded, "And who are Summer and Brock?"

"Summer is Adam's and Tanya's daughter, and Brock is Rocky's and Aisha's son."

Kim shook her head, "I can't believe that everyone has changed so much."

"The one thing that you need to remember is that their love for you hasn't changed." Tommy insisted.

….

 **A/N: And Kim asked Tommy out and Jaslee called Tommy Daddy for the first time, tell me what you think. Sorry it's short but I have a cold and the baby found my candy stash.**


	13. Chapter 13

Zordon Says Thirteen:

Tommy peeked into the guest bedroom that Kim would be staying in with her girls, the kitten was asleep on the bed. His parents had been good about the unexpected stowaway. His mom had gone to town and bought the necessary things that they needed for the kitten like food and a litter box.

"I've been thinking about getting a cat," she told Kim when Kim offered to pay for the stuff, "Now I have an excuse to get one, seeing as I have all the stuff for it."

Kim laughed as Janet picked up the kitten and said, "You live up to your name don't you little Ninja?"

Janet looked at Kim she seemed happy, but she could tell that she still had a ways to go to fully recover from her ordeal with that man that she wasn't telling her anything about. When she was dating her son she had worn Pink almost constantly. Now she was wearing an oversized black t-shirt and worn jeans. Not something her teenage self would see herself wearing in a hundred years. It just didn't look like something the Kim she used to know would wear.

"So Tommy told me that there was more to the letter that I know," she stated, "Care to enlighten me."

"Luke found out something about me that I did not wish to be made public, so I went along with him to keep my secret safe."

Janet frowned, "Surly letting one secret out would be better than having to live with that type of man for ten years."

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Kim stated, glancing at Tommy for help, "He found out that I knew the true identities of the power rangers and he wanted to expose that information."

"So he found out that you're the pink power ranger and threatened to tell everybody so you remained quiet."

Kim's eyes grew round, "You know!"

Janet nodded, "It wasn't hard to figure out, a few days after our move Tommy started acting strange, the same time that the green ranger first showed up. When he started acting normal again, around the time the green ranger joined the power ranger team, he had made five friends that always wore the colors of the power rangers. It wasn't hard to connect the pieces."

Just then Jaslee came out, holding a picture book that she had found on the bookshelf in the study. A picture book that Janet knew hadn't been in the house a week ago, apparently, her husband had got stuff for the girls as well. Jaslee was all ready for bed, "Daddy can you read this to me, please?" she asked.

Tommy smiled, pulling her up on to his lap, "Of course I will," he insisted, opening the book.

Kim couldn't help it, she had to leave, either that or break down in front of everybody. Janet, however, followed her outside, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Kim nodded her head, wiping at her eyes which had started to water, "Yeah, it's just that was the first time Jaslee ever called someone Daddy."

"Not even…" Kim shook her head as Janet trailed off, Janet finally asked something she needed to ask, "How are you adjusting, your girls seem to be adjusting pretty well judging by Jaslee."

Kim nodded her head, "I finally caved and joined a support group for women in similar situations as I am. I also do some counseling both individual and family. At first, I didn't want to admit that I needed professional help, but I wanted it for the girls. Now I'm glad that I got some for me as well."

"Any big miles stones that you passed or are about to pass?"

Kim stared at Janet, before nodding, "I went on a date with Tommy, with Ellie, of course, and I've asked him out for a second date, this one without any kids." She blushed slightly, "I also purposely packed a pink shirt for the trip, I will have to wear it eventually and I use to wear pink all the time."

"You associate the color pink with Luke," Janet guessed, "You would never have been with him if it wasn't for the fact that you were the pink power ranger, but you want to get back to associating pink with the power like you did as a teen."

Kim nodded, "Yes, I'm glad I packed it too, I can't go to a power ranger party without wearing my color. My team leader might send me home to change." She joked.

…

Tommy came too groggily, looking at the alarm clock, one in the morning, what had woke him? Just then he heard the soft pad of little footsteps and looked to see Ellie, hugging her doll against her chest standing in his doorway, having just opened it.

"Ellie, what are you doing up?" he asked, grateful that Kim had reminded him to actually pack pajamas as he got out of bed.

"I bad dream," Ellie said, her voice quivering as she sniffled.

Tommy gathered her up in his arms, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Ellie nodded her head, "Monster came out closet, I called Mommy, but Mommy no come. So I call you, I call Daddy, but you don't come. Luke come, he feed Ninja to monster and laugh, I woke up."

Tommy blinked, she had called out Daddy and wanted him, "I'm sorry Ellie, I promise if there's a monster in your closet, or if you see Luke, just scream for me as loudly as you can and I will come okay."

"I yell Daddy." She said happily, then she gave Tommy an odd look, "I stay with you, Daddy?"

Tommy nodded his head, moving over so that Ellie could climb up.

…

Kim woke up with Jaslee shaking her, "Mommy, Mommy Ellie's gone!"

Kim sat up and looked at the air mattress on the floor that they had sat up for the kids. Ellie wasn't there, "Maybe she went to the bathroom."

Jaslee shook her head, "I already look there, it was empty."

Kim nodded her head, "Okay, I'll go ask Tommy, maybe he knows where Ellie is, she can't have gone far."

As she got out of bed and pulled on her white robe, Jaslee asked, "What's cooking, it smells good."

Kim sniffed the air, the scent of freshly baked pumpkin pie filled the air, "That's pumpkin pie for tonight."

"Do I like Pumpkin Pie?" the four-year-old asked.

"Yes," Kim stated, "You'll like it, she glanced at the clock, "Hey the parade will be starting soon."

Jaslee got excited about that, she loved parades, "Oh, maybe Ellie's already downstairs, she loves parades."

Kim nodded, "I'll check with Tommy while you look downstairs, it smells like Mrs. Oliver is up already, so you can ask her if you can turn on the parade."

With that she checked in Tommy's old bedroom, Tommy was sound asleep with Ellie using his chest for a pillow, Kim laughed, "We barely start dating and you're sleeping with a younger girl already."

Tommy woke up with a start confused until he realized that Ellie was sound asleep on top of him, "Haha Kim, she had a nightmare about Luke feeding Ninja to a monster and we didn't come when she yelled."

"I see, and how did she talk you into letting her sleep with you?"

"It was quite simple, she called me Daddy."

…

Janet had gotten up at five to start cooking and wasn't surprised at all when Jaslee came in at seven, she was however surprised at what she called her, "Grandma, can you turn on the parade?"

Janet froze, "Did you just call me Grandma?"

Jaslee nodded, tears forming, "I'm sorry, do you not want me to call you that, it's just that I like pretending that Daddy's my real Daddy and that would make you my real Grandma."

Janet smiled, "Well, how about you pretend that I'm your real Grandma and I'll pretend that you're my real Granddaughter, you can even call my husband Grandpa."

"What's going on here?" Tommy asked, arriving in the kitchen with Ellie on his hip.

Kim arrived behind him with Inya who held her hands up to Tommy and said, "Dada!"

Tommy put Ellie down and picked up Inya, "What was that darling?"

"Dada!" Inya said happily, patting Tommy on the cheek.

Kim burst into tears, "That's her first word," she explained.

…

Tommy opened the door sometime after lunch to find his older brother and his adoptive father had arrived.

"Hello," Sam said, "Now where are those children of yours, I want to meet my grandchildren, seeing as David here still hasn't got a girlfriend."

Jaslee peeked out at them from behind Tommy, "Who are they, Daddy?"

"Jaslee, this is my brother David and his Daddy Sam."

"Oh, you're Uncle David and Grandpa Sam," Jaslee exclaimed, "Daddy told me all about you."

Thanksgiving Dinner was a lively meal that somehow ended up as a full out food fight. Nobody was sure if it was Tommy, David, Tommy's father, or Jaslee who started it, all they knew was that it was Sam, dripping with potatoes, who yelled food fight.

Kim happily helped clean up, Luke would have had had a complete meltdown if they ever had a food fight back in Florida, it was nice that her kids could goof off and be silly without having to worry about getting someone mad at them.

That was until the doorbell rung. Kim's shoulders tensed, she had a feeling that she knew who it was. She must have been right because the next thing we heard was Tommy growl, "My mom's on the phone with police and you have five seconds to run before I morph." He pulled out a morpher as he slowly counted to five.

Maybe he remembered that he left the stove on, maybe he was late for work, but most likely he saw Tommy's eyes flash green and realized that this man would kill him without a second thought and tell the police he was threatening his family, for at that moment he fled.

Tommy was about to chase after him when Kim placed a hand on his shoulder, "Power Rangers don't start fights, we just finish them."

"I thought that was Ladies?" Tommy said, confused.

"It's both," Kim said, "Now let the police do their job."

"But Zack's a police officer, I don't want him to have all the fun," Tommy whined.

Kim gave Tommy a harsh glare, "Tommy, when Jaslee gets this whiny, I make her go to bed." She met his gaze with a look that said, "Just try it and see what happens," Tommy quickly backed away.

…

 **A/N: Wow, three updates in one day how special am I. Check out my other stories if you haven't already, they are, The Struggling Falcon, Power Ranger Protection Force, Kim's True Identity, and my newest story that I posted earlier today Crumbling Earth. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Zordon Says Fourteen:

Kim had gotten up at four in the morning with Tommy's mother to do some Black Friday shopping. She was excited seeing as this was the first time that she and the girls would truly celebrate Christmas. Luke had never allowed them to get a tree, but last year there had been a large wind storm that broke off several branches. Kim had taken one of the branches home and rigged a base for it out of a cardboard box and helped the kids cut out snowflakes from old newspapers and tie string from a broken kite one of their neighbors threw away around pinecones they had picked up at the park.

They had had to hide it from Luke for Kim was afraid he might burn it just because he could so it was in Jaslee's closet most of the time. Kim had managed to save a couple of dollars in recycling and was able to buy both of the girls a second-hand doll from a yard sale.

It had been the first time either of the girls had gotten anything as a present and Jaslee had been pleased. When Kim had packed to move to California she had been slightly depressed that all three girls could fit all of their toys in one average size bag. When she was that age she couldn't even fit all of her dress up clothes in that small of a bag.

When Kim mentioned this to Janet after the girls had gone to bed she suggested that they hit some of the Black Friday sales and make this the best Christmas for them yet.

…

Kim stifled a yawn noting that her hand was trembling some, a classic sign of low blood sugar levels, "I hate to say this Mrs. Oliver, but I need to eat, I'm getting low."

"That's fine, I think I'm about done, what about you?"

Kim looked at her cart, she had bikes and a dollhouse with furnishing and a doll with all the accessories as well as Candyland and chutes and ladders and a push bike for Inya, "Do you know anything about the yearly party Tommy goes to with his friends."

"Only that Santa comes for the kids and there's a big sparring match and talent show."

"So what does he usually wear to the party?"

Janet pursed her lips, "He wears a button-down shirt and slacks, but brings a gi for the competition."

Kim nodded, "So I might want to bring a leotard, just in case someone talks me into showing off."

By now they had checked out and were heading to the car, "Yes, do you need to go shopping for things for the party.

…

While Kim was out shopping with his mother Tommy took the kids to the park. At the moment Ellie was following Jaslee around the playground while he pushed Inya in one of the baby swings. It made him happy to hear them all laugh.

Just then Zack arrived with his daughter, a beautiful eight-year-old named Angel, "Well aren't you just Daddy of the Year?" he asked.

Tommy, however, froze, "Angel," he muttered to himself, "I forgot to tell Kim about Angel!"

Zack's nose twitched as he tried not to laugh, "That's okay, I don't have her very often just on weekends and school holidays and two weeks in the summer."

"Let's not talk about shared custody in front of Kim, she's still worried that Luke might be able to get custody of the kids."

"Impossible," Zack insisted, "Luke's nothing but bad news and there is no judge that will grant him custody."

"I know, just because Kim thinks that doesn't mean that it's possible," Tommy said before flashing a huge smile, "Want to hear something adorable?" he asked.

Zack shrugged as Tommy got Inya out of the swing and asked, "Who am I, Inya, what's my name?"

"Dada!" Inya babbled happily, "Dada."

Before Zack could roll his eyes and say that it wasn't that impressive, that most babies could say dada a little kid let out a scream and shouted, "You aren't my daddy you big stupid meany! Get your hands off my sister!"

Tommy immediately shoved Inya into Zack's arms, much to his surprise, and run towards the sound of the voices. He knew that voice, it was Jaslee, and she and Ellie were in danger, and he knew that it was probably Luke behind it all.

Tommy wasn't the only one that had heard the shouting and had come running, so had a police officer, much to Tommy's dismay it was officer Bulk, the old school bully from high school.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"He's not our daddy and he's grabbed my sister," Jaslee stated pointing to Luke who had a firm grip on Ellie's arm.

"I don't know what game she's playing, but I am their father, you can do a DNA test if you want," Luke said sweetly, it made Tommy want to punch him in the face.

"No!" he shouted instead, "I'm their Dad, you go ahead and ask the girls who their dad is, see for yourself."

Bulk nodded, "Okay little girl, who's your daddy?"

Jaslee and Ellie both pointed at Tommy as if it was the obvious choice, Luke threw Ellie down to the ground and went as if to attack Tommy, "You turned my kids against," he snarled.

Tommy shook his head, "I gave _MY_ Kids the one thing you didn't give them, Love and a happy home."

Bulk had figured out by this time who Luke was and had called in back up, this time they were locking him up in a specially prepared cell that had been built by a team of power rangers from various teams lead by the original blue ranger.

Everyone hoped that it would hold the criminal that had caused so much grief for Kim and her young family.

…

Kim let out a sigh that night as they ate at a nice restaurant, Tommy's parents were watching the kids and Ninja for them, "I know that Billy designed that prison cell so that he can't escape, but what if he does? Tommy, I want him out of my life permanently, I need to know that I can walk my kids to the park without fear that he will find me. I can't keep living like this."

Tommy cupped her chin in his hand, "Don't worry about it while we know he is locked up, we know that this cell was built special and he won't be allowed out of it anytime soon. Focus on something else, something more fun. I saw the dress you bought for the party tomorrow."

"Is it too much," Kim asked, "I wasn't sure what to wear."

"No, everybody dresses nice for the party, until the Talent show starts, and then there's a sparring competition because half of us will end up doing Martial Arts for it and we'll start saying someone's better than someone else and that never ends well."

Kim laughed, "Not in the circles we run in, it doesn't. Did you see the dresses I got for the girls?"

Tommy nodded, "They were cute, we need to have them get pictures taken wearing those dresses before they outgrow them."

Kim nodded, "Maybe we can do a family picture, we've never done one of those, although the girls will insist that you join us."

"I don't mind at all," Tommy insisted, by now he was paying the bill, "This has been fun, why don't we go to the movies next week, Kira will be in town and I can get her to watch the kids. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

….

Kim had to agree that the dresses were adorable, they were pouffy party dresses and had red tops and white skirts with candy canes on them. She had also bought white tights, which she feared won't stay white long, and black dress shoes that aren't all scuffed up from playing on the playground at preschool. She had also bought herself a pink party dress that still allowed her to pick up kids and be a mom.

The reunion was held at the Youth Center. However, as they entered the center Kim stopped and stared, "So many, it's hard to believe it started with five."

"Yes, but six were so much better, right?" Tommy asked. Kim rolled her eyes to look at the ceiling, what she saw made her eyes grew round, and from a giggle that sounded like Jaslee, she knew she wasn't the only one that knew what it was and what it meant. Jaslee was a very smart preschooler. What should she do? Traditions say that you kiss the person that you end up standing beneath the mistletoe with. Should she kiss Tommy, it was tempting, and if he didn't like it, she'll claim that it was the mistletoe. Maybe one kiss wouldn't be bad, it was under the mistletoe after all.

Tommy was going on and on with how the team just hadn't been completed before he arrived, and he probably would have continued talking if Kim hadn't kissed him on the cheek, "Was that a way to tell me to knock it off?"

Kim shook her head, "Not really, it was more of the lookup, kind of message."

Tommy slowly looked up, pretty sure what he would find, sure enough, they were standing beneath the mistletoe. "I owe you a kiss," he told Kim before slowly pulling her in for one, careful to make sure that Kim could easily break away if she didn't want it. Kim however just leaned into it, enjoying it, realizing that she had missed these kind of things.

It was Conner's shout of disgust that drew Jason to look at the doorway, where Tommy and Kim were kissing underneath the mistletoe. He smiled, he had wondered if that could spring some romance between them. Kim must be feeling more secure if she was willing to kiss him like that in front of everybody, especially so many strangers.

Jaslee ruined the moment when she said, quite loudly, "Mommy, Daddy, people are staring."

Tommy and Kim broke apart, Kim was smiling, "I missed that," she admitted.

…

Later Santa, the real Santa, not just someone dressed up as him, one of the perks of being a Power Ranger arrived. Jaslee was really excited, she had never met Santa before and couldn't wait to meet him. "I just go up there, tell him that I was good and tell him what I want for Christmas?" she asked as her turn crept forward.

Kim nodded, "Don't worry, Santa's a friend of ours, he isn't scary at all."

Soon Jaslee was climbing into Santa's lap, "Ho ho ho," he said, "If it isn't Jaslee Zakira Hart, I know for a fact that you have been very very good and very very brave."

Zack turned to look at Kim with a shocked expression on his face, apparently, it hadn't got around to him that Jaslee was named after him.

Jaslee nodded her head, "I try hard to help Mommy and it's a lot easier now that Daddy lives close by, but it would be so much easier if we all lived together like all the other families."

Santa laughed, "I see, and I suppose that you want me to do something about it?"

Jaslee nodded her head again, "Yes please, I want to live in daddy's house. There I'll have my own room. Ellie's a great sister, but she talks in her sleep."

By now Kim wanted to disappear into the floorboards. She had never imagined that Jaslee would ask Santa for something like that. Tommy leaned forward, "So you want to go to the movies?" he asked cheekily.

Kim let out a sigh of relief, if Tommy could tease about it, maybe she shouldn't worry too much about it. After all, she was starting to realize that those feelings she had for Tommy in High School were returning stronger than ever, and if that kiss had told her anything he felt the same way.

…

 **A/N: So, umm, that happened, so tell me what you think, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Zordon Says Fifteen

Tommy looked around his living room, wrapping paper was everywhere. It was to the point that he was afraid that if he set the baby down she would get lost in the paper. Kim laughed as she gathered up the presents with smaller pieces before they could get lost in the debris, "Okay, Jaslee, Ellie, before any of your toys get out of their boxes, you need to help pick up the wrapping paper."

Tommy watched with a smile on his lips as the two girls started to gather up the wrapping presents, if you asked him Christmas had been a success. All three girls seemed happy with there presents, though he felt like they could have saved money and just got Inya a giant box instead of the little wagon that she had gotten from Santa.

He shook his head, Santa had spoiled the kids as much, or not more than he and Kim had.

Speaking of Kim, Tommy reached into the pocket of his robe that he barely had time to grab as Jaslee dragged him out of bed that morning, excited that Santa had came during the night, the present was still there. Now all he had to do was give it to her. He was kind of worried about how she would react to the ring, but he felt like they needed to keep moving forward, and this was the next big step.

After Thanksgiving neither one of them could deny the fact that they still were very much in love with each other and had started going on dates at least twice a week if not more often.

Nobody seemed to realize that he was not the father of Kim's girls. They discovered that the Monday after Thanksgiving, while they were shopping for ornaments and stuff. At the first store that they had stopped at, the woman at the check out counter told him that his daughters were cute. Though how a fussy eight month old and a screaming three year old and a four year old begging for candy could be considered cute was beyond him. Yes he loved them dearly, but that didn't mean he wanted them to behaving like this.

After they had bought the decorations they had returned to Kim's apartment, which was the smallest area to decorate. The hard part was rearranging the furniture so that they could set up the Christmas tree and decorate the room with tinsel and garland. After that had been done they had set up a large artificial tree up in the gym and decorated it, just to spread Christmas Cheer to the gym.

Then they went to his house and decorated it inside and out. Tommy had actually found it quite embarrassing as the only person to ever stop by his house around Christmas was Hayley who was quite use to the giant Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger with the Santa hat blow up. Kim found it hilarious, and asked if he thought it was Jason or Rocky.

Tommy had to admit that it was probably Rocky trying to get free cookies. That statement caused Jaslee and Ellie to want a snack, and nothing but cookies would suffice.

After a quick snack break, Tommy set up the artificial tree that he owned and the girls helped him put the ornaments on, though he would have preferred if they hadn't asked why he had so many pink ones.

...

"Daddy whatcha doing," Jaslee asked, propping her head on her arms which where propped up on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

Tommy shook his head to clear it, "Just thinking."

"What about?"

Tommy stood up and scooped the little girl up in his arms, "How much I love you and your sisters."

"Do you love Mommy as well?" the little girl asked.

"With all my heart," Tommy said, meaning it completely.

Just then Kim entered from the kitchen, where she had made herself useful in making breakfast for the young family, "Come on," She said, "Breakfast is ready and then you can get into your stockings."

Tommy and Kim had talked about family traditions a lot after Kim decided to have Christmas at his place with him. One the things that they had had a hard time figuring out was when to open the stockings. Growing up Christmas Breakfast had always been in the dining room, while the stockings had always been laid out on the Kitchen table. He wasn't allowed into his stocking until after he had eaten a good breakfast. Kim, however, had been allowed into her stocking before breakfast. Although she was the first to admit that she had a hard time eating Breakfast as a little girl because she would eat so much candy before hand.

After some talking and figuring out they decided to keep his tradition.

As he entered the kitchen, he paused, staring at a picture that he had hung up there only a few weeks ago. It was of him and Jaslee and Ellie at the Daddy Daughter Dance. It was at that dance he became even more determined to make the girls his own. He wanted to pummel the guy who told his daughter that he wasn't really her father. Just because he hadn't been her biological father did not mean he had any way to talk to her about that kind of thing like that.

"Daddy thinking about how much he loves us," Jaslee told her mother as she noticed that Tommy had spaced out again.

Kim smiled, looking at the same picture as Tommy was. She loved Tommy, a lot, the two of them had been going on dates as often as the two of them could. Kim even had a steady babysitter now.

The other day the two of them had gone to a fancy restaurant and had simply talked. She hadn't known when it had came up, but sometime during the date, marriage came up and Kim hadn't been scared away. In fact she looked forward to getting married and moving in with Tommy. She knew that her kids would love to have their own rooms.

...

"Kim, Beautiful, are you okay?" Tommy asked, causing Kim to jump in surprise.

"Yeah, Handsome, I'm fine, just thinking. You see, I was just thinking about yesterday's date."

Tommy smiled, putting Inya in the high chair that he had bought for his house once they started coming over more often. He handed her a plate with scrambled eggs on it, which she immediately dumped onto her tray and threw the plate on the floor with a squeal of laughter.

"She no like plates," Ellie explained, handing him her plate, "I want some please."

Kimberly laughed as she helped dish up the food, Ellie had changed so much this year, she went from a toddler to a strong preschooler. She was glad she had decided to leave Florida and come here. Maybe she should call her former Coach and tell him how she was doing. She had been meaning to, but just hadn't had a chance yet.

After breakfast was over with Kim started cleaning up only for Tommy to steal the wash cloth from her, "Let's leave the clean up for later, I need to talk to you."

Kim looked at him in confusion as he lead her outside, "What's going on, Handsome. We're still in our pajamas."

"Well," Tommy said, "I would have gotten dressed if Jaslee hadn't dragged me out of bed this morning. I have one last present for you."

Kim arched an eyebrow, "What is it, why didn't you gave it to me earlier?"

Tommy kind of blushed as he pulled the black box out of his pocket, "Mainly because I need to asked you a question before I gave it to you."

...

 **A/N: So I figured that it was about time for Tommy to propose. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Zordon says 16

Kim looked at him in confusion as he lead her outside, "What's going on Handsome, we're still in our pajamas?"

"We'll," Tommy said, "I would have gotten dressed if Jaslee hadn't dragged me out of bed this morning. I have one last present for you."

Kim arched an eyebrow, "What it's out, Why didn't you have it to me earlier?"

Tommy kind of blushed as he pulled the back box out of his pocket, "Mainly because I need to ask you a question before I give it to you."

Kim watched as Tommy got down on one knee and opened the box, "Kimberly Anne Hart, well you do me the honor and make me the happiest man in the world and allowing me to become your husband's and father to your children."

Inside the house, Jaslee answered the phone, "Hi Uncle Jason, Daddy taught me how to read the caller ID, I'm only allowed to answer if I know what it says. It said Jason Scott on it."

Jason laughed, Jaslee sure was a bright little girl, "Where's your daddy?"

Jaslee frowned looking out through the screen door to where her daddy was kneeling in front of her mommy, "He's helping Mommy tie her shoes."

"Can I talk to him please."

Jaslee hurriedly opened the front door and handed the phone to her dad, "Uncle Jason wants to talk."

Kim, who had burst into tears at the proposal and had yet to gain composer enough to answer him, hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes. Tommy grabbed the phone and growled, "Way to go, now I have to start all over."

"What you're doing isn't hard, Zoey's figuring it out."

"Whoa whoa whoa, she's only two and a half, she is way to young for that."

"I agree that she's a little bit young, but she wants to learn."

"Okay remind me to see how Trini feels about this," Tommy stated, "Now why did you interrupt me?"

"You know that big storm that raged through last night?"

Tommy nodded, it was one of the reasons that Kim's family was at his house, the storm had knocked out the power and he had a backup generator, "Yeah what about it."

"It knocked out the power here, and the back up generator for the prison, well, we think that it might have been tampered with."

Tommy ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Cut to the chase Jason."

Jason sounded reluctant, "I don't understand what or how, but there was a major breech in security in the prison here, the automatic locks failed, at least ten convicts are at large, including..."

"Luke," Tommy growled.

"Precisely, that's why the power rangers are being called in, we think Silverback is behind the escapes."

"When is Silverback going to learn that nothing he does is going to bring Goldar back?" Tommy asked rhetorically, "Hang tight I'll be there in three and a half hours."

Tommy hung up and, looking at Kim, grumbled, "That just killed the mood, I have to go, when I get back we'll try this again, okay."

Kim nodded as Tommy added, "I'm turning on all the security features, if the proximity alarm goes off, take the girls and hide in the lab."

...

Three hours later Tommy was at the Angel Grove Containment center with Jason, Justin, Billy, and Ethan trying to figure out what had gone wrong. As they worked they goofed around some. Especially Jason and Tommy, who didn't understand what they were looking for.

"So," Jason asked, "how's Kim doing?"

"She'll be my fiancee right now if you had waited one minute to call me."

"You were proposing, Jaslee said you were going Kim's shoe."

Ethan laughed as he worked on the generator as his former mentor/teammate/teacher got after Jason for ruining his special moment, "Yeah, it's not like I told him that he needed to call as I watched you kneel down through the hidden spy cams I installed around your house."

Tommy eyes twitched, "Ethan, you better hope that you have Conner's speed." he called out with a growl as he charged the younger blue ranger, his eyes glowing green.

...

As Tommy threatened bodily harm to his former teammate and student, Kim was cleaning up from lunch when the proximity alarm went off. She froze, remembering Tommy's instructions to hide should this happen. She hurried into the living room, where the girls were playing with their new toys. She shook her head, some of them would have to stay here, there wasn't room in the apartment for a toy kitchen and a dollhouse.

"What's that noise, Mommy?" Ellie asked, covering her ears with her hand while her doll that she always packed around laid half dressed due to the fact that Ellie was trying to try on the new doll clothes she had received from Santa.

"We're going to go play hide and seek downstairs," Kim said, happily, trying her best not to let them know that she was afraid.

Kim lead them to the study and opened the secret entrance to the lab. She hoped that Tommy was right and Luke and Silverback wouldn't be able to gain excess to the lab. She was well aware that Ethan, Conner, and Kira became power rangers by breaking into his lab after falling into a sinkhole. And there was the time Zeltrax broke in and wreaked the place.

She hurried down the stairs and hit the button at the bottom that closed the entrance. Running towards the computer she types in the sequence for emergency lock down, only she, from the computer, and Tommy from his smart phone could gain excess to the lab.

Upstairs the door opened and closed and Kim heard footsteps walking around the room as the house alarm activated. All of Tommy's allies know how to turn it off and would have turned it off by now. And it wasn't Tommy simply forgetting the password, he hadn't been gone long enough to have gone to Angel Grove and back.

She motioned to Jaslee and Ellie to be quiet, she was sure that the lab was sound proof to a point, but she didn't want to risk it. After Jaslee and Ellie fell silent Kim checked the monitors, Luke was in the house. Her hands curled into fist. She wanted nothing more than to punch the living daylight out of him. She sighed, unclenching her fists, at the moment he wasn't harming anybody and the power ranger code of conduct forbid them from starting the fight just because they didn't like someone.

Kim simply held her breath as Luke searched the rest of the house. If Tommy was there she might have tried to confront Luke, but at the moment she needed to keep the girls happy and calm. If Luke heard them who knew what he would do.

After a heart retching hour Luke gave up and left, disappointed. He had recognized Tommy Oliver from his visit to the Oliver's house in Angel Grove over Thanksgiving when the Friday after he had tried to take the two older girls. He also remembered that his Daughters called him dad. Therefore he had thought that the best place for him to find his worthless ex was at Tommy Oliver's home at the outskirts of Reefside. He was starting to wonder if he was wrong. He'll just go into town and ask around, surely someone would tell him what he need to know. Of course he will have to be careful, Dr. Tommy Oliver was well respected in this town and it might be hard to get the information he wanted.

...

Kim had called Tommy as soon as she felt safe enough to do so. Tommy of course had been furious, he felt as if he should have been with them to keep them safe. He immediately jumped into his jeep and drove back to Reefside instead of staying with his parents for the night like he had planned.

As soon as he reached the house, Kim ran out to greet him, "Tommy, I was so worried. I didn't have anyway to protect us and I thought he would find us and kill the girls and I wouldn't be able to do anything."

Tommy grabbed Kim's shoulders, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere any time soon, and first thing tomorrow we will go and get you a gun, so you won't have to worry about Luke any more."

Kim nodded her head, relieved and pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Tommy, "I believe that you were asking me a question when we were interrupted last time."

Tommy laughed as he excepted the ring box and got down on one knee, "According to Jaslee, I look like I'm tying your shoe when I do this. Kim, will you marry me."

Kim couldn't help it she burst into tears, and she knew what was going on, what was wrong with her?"

Tommy immediately got up and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry, maybe I should have waited until Luke isn't on the loose any more."

Kim shook her head, "That's not why I'm crying." She brushed the tears away, "Have you ever had a dream that you wanted so much but you had to accept that it wasn't going to happen and then it does happen?"

Tommy nodded he could think of three examples, once when he was a little boy and he had lost his puppy, he had given up hope that he would ever find the puppy. Until one day his uncle arrived with his puppy in the truck with him. Then after he had joined the power ranger team he had wanted to be the best, and then had to give that up as his powers started to fade. Now look at him, he was the best, everybody says so. Rather they knew it was him behind the mask or not.

"That's how I feel, I never thought someone would propose to me and you did twice."

Tommy laughed at Kim, she could be so emotional sometimes, "Yeah well you better answer quickly before Ethan has Conner show up or something."

...

 **A/N: There you go, Ha, I did it, I ended the chapter with the same cliffhanger that the last one ended with will Kim say yes or no, I just wanted to see your guys reactions, so please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"I never thought someone would propose to me, and you did twice."

Tommy laughed at Kim, she could be so emotional at times, "Yes, well, you better answer quickly before Ethan has Conner show up or something."

There was a pause for a moment before Kim finally threw herself into his arms with a loud, "Yes."

 **A/N: I'm being nice, I was planning to wait until next chapter for her to say yes, but I'll be gone all week and my sister might kill me if I do that.**

As Tommy slipped the ring on her finger, the screen door opened as Jaslee came out, "Ninja is stuck in the tree again."

Tommy gave Kim a look of exasperation, "Why did I get that cat in the first place?"

"Because you love our daughter?" Kim suggested, slapping him playfully on the chest as she followed Jaslee into the house.

Tommy rolled his eyes as he followed them inside.

After coaxing the cat out of the tree, Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her closer, "Girls," he said sitting down with Kim on his lap, "Your mother and I have something to talk to you about."

"Are we in trouble?" Jaslee asked, which caused Ellie to burst into tears.

Kim jumped up and hurried over to them, "it's nothing like that girls," Kim insisted, "Tommy asked me to marry him. That means we'll move in with him."

"I get own room?" Ellie asked, hopefully.

Kim nodded, "Yes, we'll live here, but I don't think we're going to move in just yet."

Tommy frowned, "Why not?"

"I just want this to be as different as my first as possible." Kim admitted.

Tommy nodded as Inya curled up in his lap and fall asleep, "That's fine but you should spend the night, it's late."

She glanced at the clock, "Mom should be awake by now, I should try calling her, I haven't talked to her since the divorce."

"I want to talk to grandma!"

Mrs. Dumas was just getting up when the phone rung. "Bonjour," she said, blinking away sleep.

"Merry Christmas Grandma," a little girls voice filtered through the phone.

"Merry Christmas, Jaslee," she said, sitting down, "is your mom there."

There was a scuffle and then Kim was on the phone, "Sorry, I told her she had to wait until Tommy and I put Inya and Ellie down. Ellie didn't nap today and was super crabby."

"I remember when you were that age, you refused to nap on Christmas too. How are things going, did the divorce go through okay?"

Kim laughed, "Yes, it did, the only problem is Luke keeps breaking out of jail. The Power Rangers are helping track him down."

"How are things going with Tommy? I know he was helping you get settled."

Kim laughed softly, "We got back together, in fact we got engaged about half an hour ago."

Caroline squealed, "I knew when you said Tommy was helping you that you would end up together again. I never understood why you dumped him in the first place. So tell me about it. How are the girls handling the engagement?"

The next day, Kim entered Hayley's Café and gasped, it was busy despite it not opening for another three hours. She recognized Kira, the yellow from Tommy's more recent team, though they had never met, and she also recognized Tanya Park, another former yellow and famous singer, there was also Kaylee Styles as well.

Kim watched them set up for a concert until she felt someone grab her from behind. Not thinking but allowing her instincts to take over, she twisted out of the person's grip and sent a week aim kick at his head. Luckily Adam had the same sharp reflexes as any former power ranger and was able to dodge.

Kim pulled back upon seeing who was behind her, "Tanya, you need to teach your husband that it is a bad idea to go around sneaking up to people with our hobbies. Especially if that person has an ex that is up to no good."

Tanya looked up at the sound of Kim's voice, "Kim, I cannot believe it, you look amazing."

Kira looked up at this, "I know you, you were the one that was sparring with Dr. O. at the reunion, don't worry, I haven't seen anyone beat him. The closes is when Jason ties with him."

"It was still pretty impressive considering that you haven't sparred in ten years." Adam stated, "I bet you can beat him if you try now. Just like in high school."

Kira's eyes grew wide, "You could beat Dr. O?"

Kim laughed, "Every single time, but I think that he let me win."

Tanya grabbed her hand, looking at the diamond ring on her finger, "It looked like you had a good Christmas."

Kim smiled, "Yep, Jaslee is thrilled, she's already asking for a princess bedroom."

 **A/n It's sort I know but life is hectic.**


	18. chapter 18

**A/N: Okay I'm back, sorry I have been busy. Be sure to check out my new story Foster Mermaid Rangers.**

Chapter Eighteen

While Tommy was wrangling the girls, Kim was trying to figure out what the others were doing at the cafe already. The concert wasn't until later that evening and it didn't take them all day to set up and run sound checks. Also Adam didn't come to these concerts very often, except when Tanya was on tour, he usually stayed home, especially when it was just a day trip and she would be back home that night.

"Where's Summer?" she asked concerned, if Adam was there just to see his wife perform wouldn't they had brought their daughter with them as well.

Adam shrugged, "Mom's bringing her over later, no point of having her under foot all the time."

Kim nodded and was about to ask why they were there so early when Kaylee, who was the only one there that was not a ranger, or knew the rangers identities beat her to it, "Why did we set up so early the concert isn't until this evening?"

Adam looked guilty as he answered, "Jason asked us to come early and keep an eye on Kim at work until her ex-husband is captured, again," he said the last word as a sigh.

Hayley arrived at that moment from the back room, "You know, Tommy called me yesterday about that, starting tomorrow Kim will be armed at all times."

Kaylee frowned, "Okay, Kira, you seem to know these people, why does Kim need to be armed and protected."

Kira shrugged, "The only reason Kim isn't in Witness Protection is because Silverback will figure out where she is and it would be impossible for the power rangers to protect her."

"But there isn't any power rangers around here," Kaylee pointed out.

The others snorted, "And how do you know that?" Kim asked, "For all you know I could have been replaced with a pink ranger to trick Luke."

The friends were goofing off when the door opened and a man walked in. The moment Kim saw who it was she stiffened and started to hyperventilate. Adam quickly pulled her behind the counter and forced her to crouch down, flames dancing in his eyes. It had taken Tommy three months to remove the pain and mistrust from Kim's eyes and Luke had to come along and ruin everything.

Luke looked around before stating, "I'm looking for my wife, she works here, name is Kimberly," apparently Luke didn't realize that his face was plastered on every news channel in the United States.

Kira let out a growl that would make the evil green ranger proud of her, "If you take one step closer I'm going to feed you to my boyfriend's Zord!" she shouted, until she remembered that Kaylee was there and giving her a weird look, "At least I would if Conner was the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and had a Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord to feed him to."

Everybody took a step away from Kira as Hayley stormed up to Luke, "The Power Rangers are on their..."

Before Hayley could finish, Adam came back from behind the counter morphed as the green zeo ranger, "I'm here," he announced.

Tommy was trying to get Ellie dress, clean up Inya who had smeared her food in her hair, and coax Ninja down from the top of the cupboard when the phone rang. He quickly answered the phone, "Just thought you would like to know that Zeo Ranger four just showed up at my cafe," Hayley stated when he said hi.

Tommy started seeing red, how dare Luke show up at the cafe, that was the only reason he could think of for Adam to show up in uniform, "I'm going to Kill Luke."

"Is this before or after Kira feeds him to Conner's zord?"

"You mean the zord that self destructed in its last battle?" Tommy clarified.

Hayley paused for a second, "That was a pretty cool threat, until I learned that it wasn't plausible."

Tommy sighed, "I'm thinking that maybe I should take the girls away for a while, take them on vacation for a couple of weeks, give the rest of you time to deal with Luke."

Hayley nodded, "That might be a good idea, I"m going to go see if Adam killed Luke yet." with that Hayley hung up.

"We are probably going to have a big party when Luke finally gets whats coming at him," Tommy muttered, before turning around and looking down at Jaslee's face, "If you can go anywhere, where will you go?"

"Disneyland!" Jaslee responded, eagerly, "I want to meet Cinderella! Are we going to Disneyland for my birthday?"

Tommy groaned, he had forgot that Jaslee's fifth birthday was coming up, "Yes, I was thinking about taking you guys to Disneyland. Won't that be fun?"

Jaslee jumped up and down, "I love, love, love it!"

Kim stared at were Luke had been a moment ago, still shaking, "That was close, thanks Ad..." Tanya cleared her throat and nodded to Kaylee, who had once again been forgotten, "Green Ranger," she finished.

"No problem," Adam stated, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll sneak out the back," he added, sliding behind the counter, into the backroom and ordering himself to power down.

Kaylee frowned as Adam appeared out of the backroom, "To bad he didn't kill him, am I right?" he said, cheerfully. Where had he disappeared to when the ranger showed up, only to show up when he left. It was like he was hiding from the ranger. but why?

"Let's get Kim home," Adam insisted, wanting to get her out of there as fast as possible. He knew that Luke wasn't going to give up easily, but neither were they, and they were a lot more stubborn than he was.

They will get through this, no matter what.

 **A/N: wow that was a close call, hopefully the power rangers can get rid of him while Tommy spills the girls, Uh, I mean take them to Disneyland. please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So the fact you are reading this means I survived my camping trip. So I am actually writing this chapter the old fashioned way with a pencil and paper while at camp, when I have time, then I'll type it up and post it as soon as I regain assess to a computer. Anyways enjoy, guess who gets married.**

Tommy wasn't happy about the situation, if Adam hadn't thought on his feet the way he had what would have happened? Kim had admitted that she had panicked when she had saw Luke, even though she knew he no longer had any claim on her, she was worried about the girls. Even if she married Tommy, Luke was still legally the girls father.

Tommy understood her concern, until Zordon spoke up in his mind, " _You know it will be quite simple to adopt the girls after you marry Kim, any judge can terminate Luke's Parental rights."_

That gave Tommy an idea, an idea that Kim would agree to, "If I adopt the girls, Luke won't have any legal claim to them."

Kim nodded her head, "Yes, but the easiest way for you to adopt them is a stepchild adoption, which means we have to wait until after we were married, and Luke won't give consent to the adoption so we will have to terminate his rights. An adoption like that can take a year to finalize. I was looking into that the other day." She kind of blushed at this, "I know I should have talked to you about it first, but I wanted to know more about the process before I brought it up."

Tommy shrugged, "I looked into it myself, after my run in with him after Thanksgiving," he stood up, "I have a friend that's a lawyer, I'll ask him about terminating Luke's rights, he might know of some loopholes we can jump through to speed up the process."

With that he hurried over to the phone and dialed a number, "Yes, can I speak to Mr. James please," he asked the secretary who answered the phone. Soon he was talking to Ethan's father, "Yes, Mr. James, this is Dr. Tommy Oliver, I was your son's science teacher, I had a legal question about adoption."

Mr. James smiled, "Yes, what kind of question?"

"You know Luke Harmon? The one wanted by the Power Rangers? I'm engaged to his ex-wife, and I was wondering if there was a way to speed up the adoption process, we don't want him to have any claim on the girls."

Mr. James leaned back in his chair, "Seeing as Luke definitely fulfills the incrimination requirements for termination of rights, and I have a judge friend that I'm having Lunch with this afternoon, we can do it then. But you need to be married before we can proceed."

Tommy nodded his head, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded, "I guess I'll have to go get married then." with that he hung up and turned to Kim.

"He believes that since Luke is the most wanted man at the moment that he can speed up the process, but the judge is only available this afternoon, and we need to get married before hand." Tommy informed Kim.

Jaslee, who had wandered into the room to hear this asked, "What's going on?"

Kim smiled leading her out of the room, "Get Ellie, We're going somewhere special."

...

Kim smiled as she climbed back into the car with Tommy, it was now official, she was now Mrs. Tommy Oliver.

"I thought you said we were going somewhere special," Jaslee whined, "that was boring!"

"Boring!" Ellie parroted.

Tommy smiled as he finished buckling Inya in, due to Luke being so close by they didn't want to leave the children, even with a power ranger.

"We have one more boring stop, and then you can pick were we go next," He promised.

Jaslee nodded her head, "Okay, if I have to."

...

Mr. James had explained the situation to his friend, Mr. Hudson, a judge, who was willing to help them. They had already filled out most of the paperwork and needed to wait for the Olivers to finish the process. Sure enough Dr. Oliver arrived with a woman he never met and three young girls. Tommy handed them a wedding certificate that had been filled out at the courthouse only half an hour earlier.

The judge took it, before handing over some paper work, "This is all filled out and ready to be finalized, I just need signatures."

Tommy took the papers and quickly signed everywhere it asked and handed it to Kim, who signed it as well. Kim smiled at Tommy and the girls as the others signed as witnesses. The Judge looked through the papers, "This looks like it's in order, one last question," He turned to Kim, "I know that you signed the papers, but I am required to ask if you approve the adoption?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, I do."

The judge nodded, "Then from this moment on the children shall be known as Jaslee Zakira Oliver, Adabelle Rochelle Oliver, and Katrinya Tomisha Oliver."

Jaslee jumped up, "Oliver! Like Daddy? I have the same last name as Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Ellie's eyes lit up, "I like Daddy. I same name."

Inya, not wanting to miss out on the celebration, burst into laughter. Tommy picked her up and tossed her playfully into the air and caught her, "My baby girl!" He exclaimed.

...

Jaslee decided that they needed to go to Hayley's Cafe for a celebratory lunch, she didn't understand completely what was going on, only that it was something special.

Adam and the others were still there and Mrs. Park had arrived with five year old Summer, who was Adam and Tanya's daughter. Jaslee immediately run over to her, they had met at the ranger family reunion and had quickly became friends, "Summer, Summer, guess what, I know have the same last name as Daddy! A nice man told me so."

Adam heard this outburst and turned to look at her mother for an explanation, Kim saw his stare and shrugged, pointing to Tommy's left hand. Adam followed her directions and gasped at the wedding band on his finger, "You know Jason's going to kill you right?"

Tommy smiled sweetly at that, "That's why we will be safely at Disneyland when you tell Jason the news."

Adam bellowed, "I am not telling Jason, You're the Leader, you should do it. Just because I'm second in command doesn't mean that you can dump your personal problems on me."

"You're right Adam," Kim said, before pulling out her cell phone, "I'll call Trini!"

 **A/N: What do you think Jason's response is going to be. Let me know, please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay,** **on with the story, what is Jason's reaction, what is Luke's, read to find out.**

 **Hint: that awkward moment when you think talking about the same thing and then you realize you aren't.**

Trini grumbled to herself as she entered her parent in laws home, where Jason was helping his mother with things that his father just didn't have time for, Why did she have to be the bearer of bad news?

"Hi love, what's up?" Jason called out, setting the chair he was moving down.

"Kim called," Trini said slowly.

"Yeah," Jason commented, "Tommy already told me about it."

Trini sighed, so Tommy had manned up and dealt with it, like a leader should, "Oh, Kim wasn't sure how you would react so she asked me to break the news to you."

"It isn't like this is the first time she's gotten engaged, and this one will treat her right."

Trini felt her heart skip a beat, so his information was out of date, she will have to bring him up to speed, "they set the date." She announced.

Mrs. Scott smiled the room, having came in in time to hear that, "Oh, when, I'll put it on the calendar."

"December 26 at 11:30 a.m. at the courthouse," she stated as quickly as she could.

Mrs. Scott frowned, "I didn't think they'll wait a whole year to get married."

"They aren't," Trini stated.

Jason sat up, "But today's the 26th and its already past noon." his face grew dark, "They got married and they didn't tell me. Why I ought to..."

Trini stopped him with a, "you need to understand the whole story. Tommy had an opportunity to adopt the girls without the long wait or hassles. Only he had to marry Kim first, and he had to do it before lunch."

"Why did he have to adopt the girls now? Why couldn't he wait?"

Trini took a deep breath, remembering what Kim had told her was the major decision maker, "Because, Luke can't ask for visitation or custody if Tommy's the legal father."

Jason sat down in the chair, "They didn't invite me," he said sadly, like a kid who wasn't invited to a birthday party.

...

Later that night Tommy pulled up to the hotel he had booked earlier in the day. He glanced into the back seat to find all three of _his_ girls sound asleep. He loved the fact that he could call them his and nobody could argue with him.

"Why don't you stay here while I check in." Tommy offered, "maybe someone can help us get the girls inside so we don't have to wake them."

Ten minutes later Kim was tucking Ellie and Jaslee into one of the double beds while Tommy set up the portable crib next to the other one, grateful that Kim had changed the girls into pajamas before they left, knowing that they would probably be asleep when they arrived.

...

The sound of a fussing baby woke Tommy up, not being use to it. He got up and picked Inya up, sticking her binky back in her mouth. She spat it back out and continued to fuss. Kim ruled over and sat up, sleepily, "She's hungry, she usually eats right before bed."

Tommy nodded, cuddling the little one who squawked at him. He walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a pre-made bottle and carefully stuck it in the microwave before offering it to the baby. Inya grabbed it gratefully and started to gulp it down, making cute little sounds. Tommy laid back in the bed next to Kim, settling Inya between them as her eyes began to droop.

Tommy smiled as they entered the park, Jaslee immediately started to jump up and down, "I want to go on that ride," she said pointing to one ride, before changing her mind and pointing to a different ride, "no that one."

Kim laughed, "We can go on all the rides."

Just then another family walked by, a girl just older than Jaslee dressed in a princess dress."

"I want a princess dress!"

"me too," Ellie insisted.

"Of course," Tommy stated, wondering where in the world he could find dresses.

Kim was looking at the map, "where do we even begin?"

A worker smiled at them, having heard her question, "First visit," he asked.

Tommy nodded, "Instead of finding someone to watch the girls while we go on a honeymoon we decided to do a family vacation."

The worker smiled, "I suggest it's a small world, it's a hit for younger kids."

...

Kimberly smiled, as she put Inya down in her crib, the vacation had been fun. Tomorrow was Jaslee's birthday and their last day in Disneyland.

Just then the door to the room opened, and smiled, she had sent Tommy to the store to get some things that they needed, diapers and baby food and snacks for the kids.

She turned around to greet her husband only for her smile to disappear when she saw Luke standing there.

Kim took a deep breath, she might not have a gun, but she had her morpher, which was fully recharged, "I'm armed, and Tommy should be here any moment."

Luke smiled as he pulled out a gun, "I'll make it quick then."

He cocked the gun and aimed it at Kim as she slowly pulled out her morpher, knowing that she had to wait for him to make the first move.

Just then there was a scream and a pink blur tackled Luke from the side knocking the gun out of his hand, "You leave Mommy alone!" Jaslee shouted.

...

Tommy was just getting back from the store with the princess dresses for the girls when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Something was wrong he could feel it. He bounded up the stairs two at a time and hurried down the hall to find the door to their room open and the sound of Kimberly shouting, "Let Jaslee go, Luke, please leave her alone."

Tommy dropped his bags, and plowed into the room, throwing Luke farther into it. Jaslee scrambled away from the two fighting men, until there was the sound of a gun shot and the thump of a body hitting the ground.

...

 **A/N:** **So um... who got a hold of the gun and who got shot? The worst cliffhanger ever, evil laugh, who do you think it was.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I decided to be nice and actually tell you what happened.**

 _Previously on Zordon Says:_

Tommy was just getting back from the store with the princess dresses for the girls when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Something was wrong he could feel it. He bounded up the stairs two at a time and hurried down the hall to find the door to their room open and the sound of Kimberly shouting, "Let Jaslee go, Luke, please leave her alone."

Tommy dropped his bags, and plowed into the room, throwing Luke farther into it. Jaslee scrambled away from the two fighting men, until there was the sound of a gun shot and the thump of a body hitting the ground.

 **Chapter Twenty-one:**

Tommy quickly scrambled out from underneath the body, "Is everyone okay?" he demanded, looking first at Kim, who was holding the gun with a shock expression on her face, to Jaslee who looked like she was terrified, to Ellie, who had hid in one of the suitcases when Luke had showed up and was only know peeking out, to Inya, who had pulled herself up and was holding onto the side of the playpen as she screamed her displeasure of being woke up by gunshots.

"I... killed him," Kim stuttered, obviously in shock. Tommy took a deep breath, moving around the body of the man that had been haunting his family since October. As he took one step, his foot brushed against something. He looked down and gasped, a knife was on the floor obviously dropped when Luke had been shot. Kim had probably saved his life.

He bent down and picked up the knife and set it on top of the dresser and then gently removed the gun from Kim's hands, placing it next to the knife. With the weapons out of the way, he forced Kim to sit down and put her head between her knees to treat the shock. Then he picked up Inya and started to murmur soothing things in her ear as he pulled Ellie up out of the suitcase and gave her a hug, "It's okay now, it's over," he told Jaslee, who threw her arms as far around his waist as she could and burst into tears.

Inya finally quieted, allowing Tommy to hear the sirens of a police car pulling up into the parking lot, he winced, the gunshot had obviously been heard and the police called in.

Jaslee heard them too and demanded, "Are they going to arrest Mommy for killing Luke?" she asked, fear obvious in her voice.

Her question upset Ellie, who burst into tears, which caused Inya to cry as well, "mammama," she babbled burying her head into her father's shirt.

"No," Tommy stated, using his power ranger training to sound sure of himself despite the fear that Jaslee was right, "Mommy killed Luke because he wanted to kill us, the police will understand that this was a life or death situation. If not the power rangers can probably talk them into seeing it that way."

He could hear shouting in the hall, the police were closing in, would he have a chance to call Jason or some other power ranger to bail them out and watch the girls if the police officers didn't wait to hear their side of the story.

...

Officer Jones was excited, his first day on the job and he was checking out a possible shooting, it was great.

"Don't get to excited," Officer Smith stated, rolling her eyes at the young recruit, as they mounted the stairs, noticing that he was already reaching for his gun, "We might not need a gun."

"Of course we need a gun, this is a shooting," Officer Jones stated, eagerly pulling his gun out of it's holster.

"I'm telling you Jones," Smith growled, "You have to look before you leap," but Jones had already run ahead to the room that the shooting had happened, jumping over a couple of shopping bags as he went.

Smith glanced at the bags, noting the baby food, diapers, the kind of snack foods that you give young children, fruit snacks, granola bars, and goldfish crackers, and three princess dresses, there were little girls in the room.

"Wait Jones, don't..." she ordered, but it was too late, Jones had fired a shot into the room.

...

Tommy was shocked when the gun went off, and he threw himself down to the ground with Inya and Ellie still in his arms and Jaslee clinging to his legs, making sure that he pushed Kim down as he did, "Why are they shooting at us?" Jaslee asked, "are they friends of Luke?"

"I don't know," Tommy stated, wincing, he hadn't moved fast enough and the bullet had clipped his shoulder.

"Daddy's hurt!" Ellie shouted, noticing the blood seeping towards her.

Tommy eased Ellie and Inya to the ground, "Jaslee stay here and watch after your sisters and mother."

After he was relieved of his burdens, he stood up, walked over to the police officer who was still holding his gun up, and belted him in the jaw, "You Idiot! You could have hit one of the girls!"

"You just assaulted an officer of the law," the officer shouted, his gun shaking in his hand.

"I just assaulted a man who just opened fire on my family!" Tommy growled, willing his eyes to twitch and flash green to unnerve the officer, "I'm sure that my friend TJ Johnson can tell me how to go about getting your badge removed!"

"I should have you arrested!" Jones snapped.

"I suggest you stop before you end up arrested, I told you to wait until we asses the situation," Smith growled, finally arriving at the scene, "Now can you tell me what is going on?" she asked Tommy in a softer voice.

Tommy took a deep breath, calming himself down, "My wife's ex broke into the room while I was out and threatened to kill her and our girls. I was able to force him away from the girls, but he pulled a knife out on me, luckily my wife was able to grab his gun in the confusion and shot him. I had just got the children calmed down when this bumbling idiot barged in and upset them again." he jerked his hand towards Jones, who looked sheepish, his first big take down and he messed it up.

"I thought you were holding the kids hostage," Jones explained.

Smith nodded her head, "Your bleeding, did he stabbed you?"

Tommy shook his head before glaring at Jones, Smith understood the gesture, but Tommy only stated, "The bullet only grazed my shoulder, I'm just glad it didn't hit my three year old that I was holding."

"I need names," Smith requested.

"Dr. Thomas James and Kimberly Anne Hart Oliver, her ex is Luke Harmon, the one the power rangers are after. Our girls are Jaslee ummm..." he paused for a second, "Kim what's the girls full names again, I forgot?" he called into the room.

Officer Smith raised an eyebrow, "You don't know your daughters full names?"

"They are from my wife's first marriage and I know I've been told them, I just forgot."

"Jaslee Zakira, Adabelle Rochelle, and Katrinya Tomisha," Kim replied, "Your memory is just as bad as in high school," she told her husband.

"Maybe if you pick normal names for your daughters," he stated, smiling as he gave her a kiss to tell her that he was joking.

...

Jones shank down into the couch as soon as he got home, he couldn't believe it, he made one mistake and his job was history. The worst part was when the State Police had arrived to assess the damage. Officer Johnson heard about the shot he had fired.

He pulled him to the side, "Be glad that you didn't kill Dr. Oliver. He is the biggest Power Ranger Ally in the known universe, kill him and there isn't a place safe enough from the power rangers."

...

 **A/N: There you go, please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow over Two Hundred reviews you guys are amazing.**

Zordon Says Twenty Two:

Kim glanced at Inya, asleep next to her in bed, next to Tommy, who appeared to be asleep. She rolled over and checked on the other bed, Jaslee and Ellie were sound asleep, Jaslee had been right Ellie did talk in her sleep. She couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw her finger pulling the trigger and Luke falling to the ground. How could the girls sleep so peacefully after watching their mother murder someone in front of them? How could Tommy still want anything to do with her?

She let out a sob, she didn't understand why she hadn't been arrested. TJ had explained that since Luke had threaten to kill them and had pulled a knife on Tommy if Kim hadn't acted as quickly as she did, Tommy might have died, and Kim had the right to protect her family. TJ said that Kim had simply shot Luke to stop him from killing Tommy.

He didn't understand, she could have stopped him without killing him. Surely Tommy knew the truth, that she purposely had aimed for the heart. He knew she was an amazing shot, she's never missed. He would know that she could have stopped Luke from killing Tommy without killing him. She wanted him dead. That was the plain truth, she wanted the man dead so she could continue on with life without the fear that he will show up and ruin her life.

She hadn't even realized that the one little sob that had escaped her throat had turned into several sobs that shook her whole body, until she felt strong arms embrace her and Tommy's voice whispered into her ear, "I would have done the same thing."

Kim looked up startled to peer up at her husband who was looking at her with concern in his eyes, "What?"

"I know that you could have stopped him without killing him," Tommy admitted, "I served with you as a power ranger, I know that you could have shot him anywhere you wanted, but you chose the heart."

"I had to," Kim whispered, "If I didn't, he'll just come after us again."

"I know that," Tommy claimed, pulling her into a hug,"You know that, TJ knows that, Every ranger in the universe knows that, and the police understands that. It had to be done, and now you have to forgive yourself for being the one who did it."

Kim pounded her fists into Tommy's chest as she whimpered, "I'm a power ranger, I save lives, yet I took a life, on purpose."

Tommy just held her, and rocked her as his wife ended up crying herself to sleep.

After edging her into the bed, he pulled out his cellphone, grab the room key and headed outside, he needed backup fast.

...

Jason groaned as he woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, and groaned again when he saw the caller id, "Tommy, don't you dare make this a habit!" he growled as he answered the phone.

"I'm sorry about calling so late, have you talked to TJ today?" Tommy asked.

"No was I suppose to," Jason asked still tired.

"Luke's dead," Tommy stated matter of factually.

"Yes!" Jason shouted, pumping a hand in the air.

Trini cracked open an eye, "What is going on?" she demanded.

"Luke's dead!" Jason announced, feeling like he should throw a party right then and there.

Tommy sighed, knowing that he needed to burst Jason's bubble, "Kim's the one who pulled the trigger."

"She what!" Jason felt his elation deflate like air out of a balloon.

"She's a mess from it, it was me or him, she needs her brother."

Jason didn't even say goodbye he just hung up and sprang out of bed.

...

Kim stared blankly as Jaslee twirled around in her Cinderella dress the next morning, "Mommy isn't it exciting, we're going to meet the princesses today."

"Yes, that's nice, sweetie," Kim said absentmindedly.

"Daddy's getting me a pin that says that Today's My Birthday, and he bought me a sash that says birthday princess," Jaslee continued, trying to get her mother to smile.

"That's nice Sweetie," Kim said again.

Ellie frowned bouncing over to her mother in her Belle dress, "We see Mickey and Minnie today?"

"Yeah," Kim said, still not seeming to be aware of what was being said.

Tommy leaned over with Inya, wearing a Snow White dress, in his arms to press a kiss in her hair.

"Daddy, I think Mommy's sick," Jaslee announced, "This is the way she was acting right before she went into that Sugar Coma."

Tommy was confused for a second and then he suddenly understood. Kim had confessed on fighting depression and how something had happened and she just couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't tell him how she had went about claiming her own life, but he now had a good idea what she did, "Mommy's upset with what happened yesterday."

"But today's my birthday!" Jaslee exclaimed, "And you said we will meet the princesses."

Kim shook her head, "You will, Jaslee, I'm just not feeling good."

Jaslee looked at her dad, "I can't leave Mommy home alone if she's sick." she informed him.

Just then someone started pounding on the door, "I'm here, now let me in Thomas!"

Tommy quickly threw the door open, allowing Jason and Trini into the room, "Thanks for coming." He said as he closed the door behind them.

Kim looked up, confused to see Jason and Trini there, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Tommy said that you needed help. He told us what happened," Trini explained.

"I killed a man," Kim informed them in case Tommy forgot to mention that.

"We know," Trini said, "Tommy told us, but Kim, you didn't have a choice."

"Yes I did," Kim insisted, "I could have stop him without killing him, and you know that!"

"And he would just have shown up and threatened you again if you didn't, and you know that!" Jason countered.

"What does Zordon think about this?" Trini asked, "You mentioned that you could hear his voice, have you asked him what he thinks."

Kim took a deep breath, _Zordon?_ she called silently.

 _Come to the power chamber_

"He wants me to come to the power chamber," Kim said confused.

...

 **A/N: Hmmm... I wonder why Zordon wants Kim to go to the Power Chamber? Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Zordon Says Twenty Three:

"What does Zordon think about this?" Trini asked, "You mentioned that you could hear his voice, have you asked him what he thinks."

Kim took a deep breath, _Zordon?_ she called silently.

 _Come to the power chamber_

"He wants me to come to the power chamber." Kim said, confused.

"What that?" Ellie asked.

"The power chamber is where Zordon lives," Jaslee informed Ellie.

"Who Zordon?" Ellie asked.

"A giant floating head that made Mommy and Daddy superheroes. At least he made Mommy a superhero, the bad guy made daddy a super villain and uncle Jason had to turn him good."

Jason looked from Jaslee to her parents, "Did you? Did Luke?"

Kim shook her head, "I don't know how she knew that."

Jaslee looked at her mother, "If you are going to the power chamber, does that we aren't going to see the princesses?"

"No Minnie Mouse?"

Kim laughed, "of course we'll see the princesses and Minnie Mouse."

"And we're coming with, Mom and dad have Zoey downstairs getting breakfast." Jason announced.

...

Later that day Kim smiled as she herded the kids into the restaurant lobby. It had been a good day and she had managed to stop dwelling on what had happened, and instead enjoyed the fact that her girls were safe from Luke.

Ellie laughed, pointing to an alcove with Mickey Mouse dressed as a chef, "Look it's Mickey," she exclaimed, holding up her doll so that it could see the famous Mouse as well.

Tommy laughed, ruffling Ellie's hair, and then headed to the counter to check in and pay for the meal, "Hello, I have a reservation under Oliver," Tommy stated.

"And I have one under Scott," Jason stated, behind him, "We're together."

"Would you like one big table or two smaller tables next to each other?" the woman asked.

Inya had been happily cruising along the cushioned bench and trying to grab her older sisters and cousins toys without them noticing. She had almost succeeded in grabbing Ellie's doll when she heard her daddy's voice state, "I think Kim and the girls would enjoy a big table, don't you Jason?"

Kim watched as Inya suddenly looked up from where she was playing with the other girls and looked around, as if she was looking for something. Then she called out, "Dada," let go of the bench and toddled over to her husband.

Kim's eyes grew round, "Tommy, turn around," she ordered.

Tommy turned around just in time to see Inya fall down and then get back up, toddling right up to him, "Dada!" she exclaimed happily, wrapping her little arm around his legs.

Tommy scooped her up and tossed her up and the air and laughed as he caught her, "Aren't you such a big girl, walking over to me like that," he exclaimed.

"I never," Kim stated, "Jaslee and Ellie didn't learn to walk until they were a year old, and they started off taking a few steps at a time, not walking clear across the room out of the blue."

Inya, it seemed was quite proud of her new discovery and insisted that she walk up to Mickey to give him a hug before requesting that her father hold her with up lifted arms and a simple, "Op Dada."

The dinner went well and not only did the four little girls and Kim enjoyed them all being at the same table but it was a life saver having Mama and Papa Scott with them to help little ones get food off the buffet.

It was when they asked them to hold up their napkins and twirl them around while the Characters, dressed as chefs, paraded around the dinning room, did the next strange thing happened. As Ellie grabbed her napkin she accidentally tipped her cup of chocolate milk, "Stop!" she cried jumping up, not wanting it to spill on her Belle dress that she refused to take off to eat. Now everyone knows that you can't stop a glass of milk from spilling once it's been tipped over, but this cup listened. It stood in mid air, with a couple of splashes of milk coming out of it.

Six pairs of eyes stared at her and her cup of milk that was not listening to any laws of gravity and just hung there. Jason, who was sitting between Ellie and Zoey grabbed the glass and set it back on the table, right side up, "Ellie I want you to say go," he instructed.

"Go," Ellie said, and with a plop the chocolate milk that had been airborne fell back into the cup.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Scott asked, "That is not normal."

Kim looked at her former teammates, "I noticed, but Inya went from cruising to walking steadily across the room by herself in less than a minute, Jaslee knows things about my past that I know no one told her about, and Ellie is bossing her milk around."

"I think that the sooner we make that trip to Angel Grove the better," Tommy informed her.

"I'll watch the girls for you," Jason offered, "I want to find out just what Jaslee knows about me."

"You didn't like Daddy and didn't want him dating Mommy, you fought a lot but Zordon made you work together and you became best friends," Jaslee announced.

"Where is she getting this information!" Tommy asked, bewildered.

"Maybe she read your diary or Kim's," Trini suggested.

"I don't know how to read," Jaslee stated, "I just turned Five."

"We better do the trip tomorrow," Kim stated, staring at her oldest.

...

 **A/N: Okay I have some bad news, next chapter is the last of Zordon Says, What do you think is happening with the girls, why are they able to do and know what they know. Please Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Are any of you so sad to know that this is the last chapter of Zordon's Says that you want to cry, or is that just me? Over 220 reviews, 41 favorites and 57 followers, over twenty three chapters, You guys are amazing.**

Chapter Twenty-four

The hike had been suggested by their mentor who had passed away several years before to help Kim to come to terms with the death of her ex husband. So far the physical exercise was helping keep her mind off the fact that she was the one who pulled the trigger.

Beside her, her husband's mind was whirling, many unanswered questions in his mind. Why did Zordon want them to go to the remains of the old command center? How was he even communicating to them in their minds when he had been dead for over a decade now? How did Jaslee know about his past? Was she right about what they will find at the command center? Was Zordon alive? That would answer his first two questions. How had Ellie stopped her glass of milk from spilling midair, and more recently stop the cat from breaking a vase, freezing it in midair? And what about Inya? While he had been informed that some babies do start walking at nine months, however, they do not usually start talking in simple sentences until they are twice that age.

Another thing that bugged him was, why had Luke been so determined to get Kim back? Why had Goldar and Silverback took interest in his obsession with Kim? What was in it for them? What had Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa wanted?

He nearly stumbled when Kim, who was in front of him suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Kim replied, "We're almost there, the command center is just on the other side of this outcrop."

"You sure?" Tommy asked, the rocks looked all the same to him.

"Yes this is where we first morphed, we were leaving the command center after turning down Zordon's offer, Putties attacked us." Kim replied, starting up the outcrop.

Tommy was climbing up behind her when she reached the top, "Tommy, I thought you said it was destroyed."

"It was, twice," Tommy stated, coming up beside her, she was staring down at the command center that looked just the same way as it had the first time they had laid eyes on it.

...

Tommy entered the command center with Kim, feeling the a.c. hitting him pleasantly. It had been hot outside.

Kim looked around, "it's just like before I left for Florida."

Tommy nodded, looking around, he half expected to see Alpha running around. He walked over to the computer, "Billy was a lot better at computers than I was, but maybe I can find something out."

"Ay Yi Yi, Tommy, You could ask me," a voice said, happily as Alpha Five entered the room, clutching his robot teddy bear in his arm.

"Alpha?" Kim asked, shocked at the sight of the little robot.

"Kimberly, You're here!" The little robot exclaimed.

He looked like he was about to run down a hallway when a voice that brought a smile to Kim and Tommy, they haven't heard that voice in years, except in their heads recently, called, "What is going on Alpha, has Kimberly and Tommy arrived yet?"

Kim and Tommy both looked at each other, before An older man entered the room, "good you're here," he said in a deep voice that they recognized.

Kim didn't even think, she threw her arms around the man's neck with a squeal of "Zordon."

Zordon wrapped his arms around her, "Kimberly my daughter," he murmured squeezing her, "I am so sorry, You looked at me as a father and I failed you."

Kim shook her head, "No Zordon, if it wasn't for you, I would never have left Luke or gotten back with Tommy without you."

Zordon shook his head, "You would never have been in the situation if I had kept a tab on you after you moved."

Tommy smiled, "Zordon, You aren't the only one blaming yourself, join the club, I'm president and Jason's vice president."

Kim snorted, "If it's anybody's fault it's Goldar's, Though why he wanted to mess up my love life, I don't know?"

Zordon looked sad as he responded, "I know the answers to your questions, and it's not pretty." He waved a hand and caused chairs to appear in the room, "Sit down, it's a long story."

After Alpha, Kim and Tommy were sitting down, Zordon took a deep breath and began, "You are aware, I am sure, that I ordered Andros to kill me as a sacrifice, purifying several and destroying the rest of the alliance of evil. What you didn't know was the fact that there is an ancient form of magic that was long forgotten, even before my time. Magic of resurrection allows a wizard, who has never used their power for selfish reasons or for evil, to be restored to their body if they die in cold blood to save others like I was."

Tommy interrupted, "So you've been alive since Andros smashed your energy tube, and you didn't think about telling us?"

"Ay Yi Yi," Alpha exclaimed, "It wasn't that simple."

"Alpha is right, while I had met the requirements for the spell, I had the problem of the fact that I had not had a body for over ten thousand years. I was too weak to move and couldn't remember how to move my limbs anyways. Luckily Alpha here found me and took care of me while I gained my strength back.

"I knew for a while that I needed to come back to earth, so when a wormhole similar to the one that I used to leave earth formed I returned, about a year ago now. Alpha and I rebuilt the command center and starting checking on the rangers that I have sent into battle.

"That is how I came to learn about your situation, Kimberly, more than you even know. Luke was working with Goldar, and after his death, Silverback, as you know.

"What you don't know was why this alliance even happened. At the time Tommy was going strong as a power ranger, Goldar wanted to stop him, to bring him to his knees."

Kim nodded, remembering the events leading up to the letter, "He knew that I was the key to Tommy's downfall, so he spied on me and discovered that Luke was obsessed with me and gave him the information he needed to force me into a relationship. Forcing me to break up with Tommy."

Zordon nodded, "Precisely, when that didn't work he needed a new plan. Unfortunately Goldar died before his plan could be completed so I have no idea what it was. That's when Silverback came in, about, just over five years now, when you were pregnant with Jaslee.

"He had a plan to inject a formula into your child right after it was born, that would developed into a super power. As soon as you could no longer bear any children, You would be taken care of and your children would be raised like Karone to be villains. I learned that about seven months ago.

"I have carefully monitored the situation and helped in small ways, sending someone to check on you, the police officer that insist that you leave. That was me. I even made sure Tommy would be in Angel Grove when you showed up."

Tommy jumped out of his chair, "You got me laid off!"

Zordon actually looked sheepish, "I'm sorry about that, but I had to do something drastic, You were being stubborn and not taking a hint. Kim on the other hand, was really easy to work with."

Kim laughed, "that sounds about right, Tommy has always been stubborn, but why did you want us to come here? You've proven that you can communicate with us just find."

"I wanted to tell you in person that if you hadn't killed Luke he would have killed you and Tommy and forced your girls to fight against power rangers when they r were older."

"Just remember that it is over now," Tommy urged.

Zordon looked at him, "Silverback is still out there, it isn't over yet."

...

 **A/N The End. Please review, and keep an eye out for a sequel, I have it planned out but I don't have a title just yet.**


	25. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: What's this a Bonus Chapter? Yes, I'm cool like that.**

 **Bonus Chapter:**

"Just remember that this is over now," Tommy urged.

Zordon looked at him, "Silverback is still out there, it isn't over yet."

Somewhere in the room _Duh Duh Duh Duh_ started to play. Everyone turned to look at Tommy, it appeared that it was coming from him.

"Ethan," he growled, "He must have changed my ringtone when I was with him for Christmas."

"That was almost two weeks ago," Zordon stated, "How did you not notice the change in ringtones?"

"I was on vacation and called a few people, and Kim called the home phone before that, so I don't think anybody called my cell since before Christmas." Tommy admitted.

"He keeps forgetting it so we don't call it that much," Kim explained.

Tommy was on the phone, "Okay, I'll tell Kim." He said.

He looked up at Kim, "Zordon's Chosen Monthly Lunch been moved to tonight so we can attend."

Zordon smiled, "Sounds like fun."

Kim and Tommy looked at each other, before saying in perfect unision, "Good, cause you're coming with us."

…

Kim entered her in laws house, it still felt unreal that she was an Oliver. Mrs. Oliver greeted her with a smile, "So I understand that I finally have a daughter, I hope that you and Tommy have public wedding soon, the Scotts are disappointed that they missed yours."

"Mama and Papa, or Jason and Trini?" Tommy asked walking into the house with Inya on his hip.

"Both," Mrs. Oliver said, as Tommy set Inya down and she toddled off.

"Well we'll talk about it during our dinner, thanks for watching the kids," Kim stated, hurrying out the door.

…

Rocky was making the arrangements for him to take the evening off when Kim and Tommy arrived, "So if we have a wedding ceremony, will you do the catering?"

Rocky smiled, "Of Course I will, who's going to be the best man?"

"Jason," Tommy admitted, "I just haven't asked him yet."

A deep laugh came from behind Tommy and Kim, "He'll say yes."

Rocky frowned, he knew he had never met this man before, yet he sounded familiar, in fact he sounded like, "Zordon?"

The man nodded, "Hello Rocky."

"Zordon, but how! You're dead!" Rocky shouted causing several people to turn to look at him.

Rocky ignored them, forcing Zordon and the Olivers down into seats, "Tell me what is going on, Tell me everything."

With some convincing they managed to wait for the others to arrive before Zordon told them everything that had befallen him since they saw him last, and his role in getting Tommy and Kim back together and his reasoning for it.

Jason frowned as Zordon finished, "You need somewhere to live, how can you survive without a job."

"We can use help around our gym," Kim announced, "and we have an apartment opening."

Zordon nodded his head, "Of course, I don't have much experience though."

Tommy nodded, "Don't worry, Alpha can help, and we mostly need you for paperwork and answering phones."

They visited for over an hour when Kim suddenly turned to Zordon, an idea popping into her head, "Zordon, Tommy and I are planning a wedding ceremony, and I was wondering if you would give me away?"

"Isn't your father suppose to do that?" Zordon asked.

Kim laughed, "If you ask me, You are more of a father than he is. He left when I was little, only ever showed up once when he promised, during parents day when they got kidnapped. He didn't come to my first wedding, and he promised he was going to come when he heard about the divorce but he still hasn't shown up. Zordon helped me through the divorce."

Zordon smiled, "Kimberly, I will be honored."

...

 **A/N: The adventure continues in Silverback strikes back.**


End file.
